VIPER'S REVENGE
by ULYFERAL
Summary: Dr. Viper injects Commander Feral with a mutation virus changing his life forever. How does he learn to cope and is there a cure?
1. Chapter 1

**VIPER'S REVENGE**

Chapter 1: Changes

**T-Bone's POV**

After trying to steal more chemicals from the Bio Tech Labs and being prevented by Razor and me, we chased scaly back to his hidden lab in the swamp. Feral and his enforcers caught up with us when we had Viper cornered. Feral just had to get in the middle of the fight and ended up getting injected by Viper with some type of mutation virus. Using an octopus missile Razor pinned Viper to a wall and the enforcers were able to truss him up for transport.

As we were about to follow the enforcers out, Razor notices that something is amiss with Feral. That's when we suspect he's been injected. His eyes are shut tight, his paws are clenched into fists and his body is hunched over. His fur is beaded with sweat. All he can do is moan in obvious pain. There's no way his enforcers can get him to the trauma center fast enough so we volunteer to take him. Razor asks the enforcers to take all the bottles in the lab to Dr. Konway at the Bio Tech Labs for analysis to determine what Viper had used on the Commander.

Feral can barely stand now and his pain is increasing, as Razor and I and two other enforcers carry him to the Turbokat. We settle him onto the cargo floor and try to make him as comfortable as possible.

"I'll stay down here with the Commander, T-Bone. You better get us there quick." Razor said.

"Roger that buddy!" I agree and quickly climbed up into the cockpit. Within minutes, I got us soaring aloft and headed at sonic speed for the hospital. Razor tells me later, the pain drove Feral crazy. He lurched to his feet screaming and charged toward the cargo doors. Afraid Feral will injure himself in his agony, Razor takes pity on him and fires a knock out gas missile ahead of the maddened Kat. A few seconds later Feral crumbles in a heap on the floor.

"T-bone! Are we nearly there? I've just had to knock Feral out with gas!" Razor relays urgently.

"Just arriving, Razor, I'll let them know he's now unconscious." I acknowledge.

Setting down smoothly onto the landing pad of the hospital, I open the cargo door for the emergency team. They rush forward with a gurney and quickly assess Feral's condition before lifting him onto the bed and hurrying him to the emergency room. Inside they strip him and soon find an injection site. The attending physician, Dr. Wengard, orders blood drawn to determine the extent of the damage the unknown virus may have caused Feral. Razor tells the doctor about the bottles from Viper's lab and that they were being taken to the Bio Tech Labs.

"Let's hope they can find out what Viper did and they can find a reversal for it" The doctor said worriedly. "All we will be able to do here is treat the symptoms as they appear and pray that's enough."

While we were talking, the gas wore off and Feral woke screaming. His powerful form lurched off the bed and knocked everyone nearby down as he charged out of the room and down the hall toward a window. Razor and I quickly rushed after him. I was able to tackle the big guy before he reached the window. While we pinned him to the floor, the doctor swept in with a tranquilizer and knocked him out again. The Commander collapsed instantly. He was gently placed on a gurney again and this time, restrained. We decided to stay in case we were needed.

As the medical team worked over the Commander, the tranquilizer wore off quicker than it should have and Feral was once more threshing around in agony, no pain meds seem to have any effect. To our horror, Feral began to change. His fur rippled, claws changed, ears enlarged, his entire body seemed to get bigger, but the most shocking change was when an eruption began to occur on his back, slowly at first then more rapidly as a pair of ebony wings emerged. When they stopped growing, they were some eight feet in length. The wings flapped around knocking equipment and Kats down. As soon as the wings stopped growing, Feral stopped threshing around and lapsed into unconsciousness. Silence fell as everyone present stared at the transformed Chief Enforcer.

Feral had always been a tall Kat, but now he was bigger, more powerful, his paws had long scimitar-like claws, the claws on his feet had also extended, his body fur had thickened as did his legs. His ears were wider and longer with tassels of fur on the tips. But the huge wings were still the most incredible thing about his change. Dr. Wengard ordered a CAT and MRI to be done, he voiced his concern about the Commander's state of mind when he was forced to face the changes made to his body by whatever Viper had injected. Yeah, if was me, I'd freak out. God only knows what Feral will make of it. I actually feel sorry for the arrogant tom kat. There's nothing more we can do here so Razor and I take off for home.

**Feral's POV.**... Hours later...

I regain consciousness slowly. I feel strange, heavier somehow and stiff, but at least there is no more pain. I can't seem to move very well. I blink my eyes open and wince from the brightness of the lights. I sense that someone has turned the lights down. I cautiously open my eyes again and sigh when it doesn't hurt but jerk in shock when I see my brother leaning over me.

"Easy Uly, take it slow" he gently touches me, his voice low.

"Tyrone! What are you doing here?" My voice sounded hoarse. That's when I notice Felina is here as well as she gives me some water to ease my throat.

"The doctors felt it was best if Felina and I were here when you awakened Uly. How are you feeling?" His voice is gentle and concerned that alone worries me.

"Uh, I'm tired and a little stiff. My body feels awkward and heavy in some way but I'm not in pain anymore. Did they find out what Viper did to me?" I say hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, brother! Dr. Wengard, whose in charge of your case, said they are still processing the tests they performed on you and they are waiting for results from Dr. Konway on the samples your enforcers gathered from Dr. Viper's lab. Meanwhile, nothing can be done for you right now." Tyrone stated carefully.

"Why do you act as if something is really wrong?" I'm starting to get really concerned.

"Take it slow Uly. You've changed a lot." His brother looked unhappy.

I tried to get up but felt like I was weighed down and my back felt funny. Tyrone and Felina each grabbed an arm and helped me into a seated position. Something flung out to the sides and I turned to look to my left and my mouth gaped open at the sight of a black wing. I just sat there frozen.

"What the hell is that?" I finally rasped out.

"They're wings Uly" Tyrone stated the obvious.

I could only stare at him stupidly. My mind could not seem to wrap around this. After a moment, I thought I'd better see how much worse it was and asked my brother for a mirror. Felina moved a large rolling mirror close. With their help I struggled off the bed, my brother steadied me as I swayed to my feet. Now I could see my entire body. I was only wearing a pair of hospital pajama bottoms. I stared in shocked disbelief at my altered image.

The wings were huge, they nearly reached the ceiling and the tips touched the floor. My ears looked strange. I raised a paw to my face and watched as these huge claws extended out and looked down at my feet and saw equally long claws there too. But the wings, O God the wings! It was too much, my mind was on overload and I couldn't take anymore. I dropped to my knees, burying my face in my paws. I felt my brother crouch in front of me and gather me into his arms to try and give me comfort. I barely registered Felina gently rubbing my shoulders. What was I going to do now?

After that first day of horrified revelation, the only feeling I had was numbness. I couldn't seem to shake the feeling of helplessness as the doctors continued to put me through countless more tests. They found I could see very well at night and had abnormally good distance vision and my hearing was very sensitive. As for my wings, the doctors took me to a room with high ceilings and had me test them out. To everyone's surprise including mine, I didn't have to learn to fly. It seemed to come naturally to me, although I tired easily, which I was told would be overcome by exercising the wing muscles. None of the results of their tests could tell the doctors how to reverse the changes. The only thing they could be certain of was that Dr. Viper had bonded my DNA with some type of raptor. I was still a Kat but now I've been enhanced by a raptor's hunting and flying traits. No matter what they called it, I was now a freak.

Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs stopped in to see me after I'd been here a few days. She offered her and the Mayor's condolences. Ms Briggs hoped Dr. Conway would be able to find a way to reverse my condition soon. Though we seemed to always be at odds, she was very distressed to see me like this and offered me encouragement to not give up hope. It strangely enough made me feel a little better to know she was concerned for my welfare.

Despite Felina's and Ms Brigg's efforts, my condition had been leaked to the press so that nearly the entire city knew of my changed appearance. Many wanted a peek at the flying Kat and tried to get into the closed corridor I was staying in causing the hospital to increase security.

The object of this intense scrutiny was fast becoming tired of being confined. The numbness had been burned away by a growing frustration and rage at my predicament. I wanted out, away from the pitying glances and hushed conversations they thought I couldn't hear.

Going back to work was out of the question. I no longer fit through doorways. I had to nearly bend over to clear them. I could no longer get in, much less drive my vehicle nor get into a jet or copter. Worse yet, the change had given me claustrophobia. I found being in any small space, whether it was an elevator or a stairwell, would bring on severe symptoms of panic, rapid heart rate, and intense fear . No matter how much I tried to convince myself that the feelings were not real, I couldn't overcome it. The doctors informed me that the condition was most likely caused by the raptor traits I had acquired, since these types of birds didn't handle closed spaces very well unless blindfolded. I glared at them for that piece of information, bluntly informing them I couldn't very well do my job or go anywhere if I were forced to wear a blindfold in closed places. A further nuisance was my uniforms which wouldn't fit over my new form and although Felina was having clothes altered for me, it didn't change the other difficulties facing me.

Damn it, I felt useless, bored, and scared. I had to escape! No amount of pleading or arguing would get the doctors to release me. I found I couldn't just walk out before some burly guard would gently but firmly insist I return to my room. The doctors felt it was detrimental to my health and emotional state to be released at this time. More tests needed to be done. Frankly, I felt they were afraid of me as much as for me.

I just couldn't take it anymore! He wasn't the commander of the enforcers for nothing. Monitoring the security, doctor and nurses schedules, I bided my time until that perfect moment came. I learned where the exits were, studied the alarms on the doors and practiced walking with my eyes closed in stairways.

The perfect moment came during the wee hours of dawn. I moved down the silent corridor without a sound, reaching the fire door without being observed. Carefully I disengaged the alarm and slipped into the stairwell, closing the door quietly behind me. I closed my eyes quickly before panic could set in and feeling the railing I slowly crept up the stairs. Once at the roof exit, I opened my eyes and quickly disarmed the alarm and opened the door before my symptoms could disable me, carefully closing it behind me. I paused for a moment to look around, making sure the sky was clear, before using my powerful legs to propel me into the air where my wings caught a warm air draft giving me the lift to clear the building. I didn't try to climb yet till my wings were sufficiently warmed up. I soared into the early dawn sky heading toward the outskirts of the city, careful to avoid being detected by my own enforcer patrols.


	2. Chapter 2

**VIPER'S REVENGE**

Chapter 2: A Missing Commander

**Felina's POV**

I had finally fallen asleep barely two hours ago when my enforcer radio went off. Groggy, I searched blindly for it and found the squawking thing on the floor beside the bed.

"Lt Feral" I snapped.

"Dispatch Lt! We received an alert from Megakat Hospital. Commander Feral is missing. A search of the premises uncovered two disarmed door alarms. One was the stair door on the Commander's floor and the other was the roof. Security suspects Commander Feral has deliberately left on his own, no sign of foul play." The dispatcher said. "Lt Commander Steele has ordered you to begin a level one search for Commander Feral. Do you copy that, Lt?"

"I copy! Have a level one search team meet me in briefing room two in twenty minutes. Lt Feral out!" I said briskly.

"Roger that Lt Feral" said the dispatcher signing off.

Oh Uncle where did you go! I knew he hated being cooped up and should've guessed he'd do something like this. Crud, I've no idea where he might be though. Obviously, he won't go to his apartment, that's the first place we'd look. Where would he go? I sighed heavily, quickly got dressed and headed to Enforcer Headquarters. It's going to be a long day on little sleep.

**Feral's POV**

Here I am winging my way over the still sleeping city and I can't get over the sensation of floating in the air without a powered machine around me. It's kinda frightening, liberating, and depressing all at once. My mind is in such turmoil. Flying only made me more aware of my differences and deepened my growing depression. How could I face everyone looking like I do now? I can't even muster the disgust at the thought of that fool Steele in command of my enforcers.

I need to be alone to think, decide what I'm going to do next, and try to accept that I may be like this for the rest of my life. I should land somewhere before any of my patrols spot me or, god forbid, the SWAT Kats.

I hadn't been paying attention to where I was so now looked around to pinpoint my location. I was presently passing over the Military Salvage Yard, it's still early so it's quiet down there, not open for business yet. I decide to veer away toward Megakat Park. There are huge trees there and I can roost in one of them like some kind of black and brown chicken (Crud! I need to stop that line of thought). My wings are getting tired anyway, this being the first time I've really used them.

Megakat Park is dew-laden and still this early except for the sound of songbirds wakening, as I swoop down closer to the trees. I soon spot a large, old oak tree with huge limbs. I find out quickly, that even though I apparently have the instincts of a raptor, my huge size makes landing on a tree limb impossible. I land at the base of the tree and climb upward with the help of my new talons. I settle on a wide limb some 20 feet in the air. My morbid thoughts will probably keep me from getting any kind of rest. It's going to be a long day.

**Deputy Mayor Briggs POV**

Lt Feral contacted me as soon as I stepped into the office. Though her voice was as professional as always, I could still detect a thread of worry. Her team of enforcers had been searching the city for the past four hours for Commander Feral with no success. I was surprised to learn of his escape from hospital custody, though really I shouldn't be. During my short visit with him, I could tell he was chaffing against his confinement.

As much as that tomcat infuriates me with his arrogance and stubbornness, I truly feel sorry for him. I know he must feel angry and frustrated that he can't do his job in his present condition. The Mayor is concerned that we may have to elect a replacement, but I told him to wait and see. I have to admit that he has been a good Commander, if a little shortsighted and narrow-minded at times. I definitely don't want that pompous ass, Steele, running things for long.

I think I better contact the SWAT Kats and let them know of Feral's disappearance. Maybe they will have better luck in spotting him.

Military Salvage Yard...

**Jake's POV**

I've been up for an hour already and Chance is still sawing wood. Guess I'm going to have to roll him out of bed if we are ever going to get ahead of all the cars we have to do today. As I start to climb the stairs to our apartment the alarm goes off. I race down quickly to pick it up.

"Razor here, what's up Ms Briggs?"

"Morning Razor! Listen, Lt Feral just contacted me, seems Commander Feral decided to leave against medical advice this morning and disappeared. She and the enforcers have had no luck finding him. I was wondering if you and T-Bone wouldn't mind keeping an eye out for him when you are out on patrol?" she asked. I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Uh...Well I guess we can, but you know Ms Briggs we don't exactly like each other" I wasn't very happy about this and knew T-Bone would just hate it.

"I know, Razor, but Feral's having a really hard time right now and everyone is concerned. I'm only asking you to keep an eye out for him and if you spot him to inform Lt Feral immediately, okay? Please do this for me. I'd really appreciate it!" she coaxed.

"We'll watch for him, Ms Briggs, that's all I can promise" I sigh not being able to refuse her.

"Thanks Razor, say hi to T-Bone for me, bye" Ms Briggs says, pleased at my response and disconnects. Chance is watching me as I put the phone up, the alarm having woken him.

"So what did Callie want?" he yawned and headed back up the stairs. I follow him up to the kitchen as he gets something to eat. I relay what she had to say and was surprised when he didn't get annoyed or lose his temper.

"Yeah, you know I actually feel sorry for him too. Just think, Jake, he can't fly a jet or a chopper. He can't even get into his precious enforcer rig. Hell, he can't even clear doorways easily." He paused for a moment, thinking, "Remember how we felt when he kicked us out of the enforcers. It's almost like getting even with him finally, but it feels wrong. We were able to pick ourselves up and start again, but what can he do now?" Chance frowned down at his coffee.

"Huh! Yeah, I guess you're right. He really is worse off then what happened to us. But there's no reason for him to stop being the Chief Enforcer. Sure, his need to be at the front lines may be curtailed, but he is supposed to be in his office running things from there. Now, in some ways, he'll have to. But when he needs to be on site, his R and D Section can alter a vehicle for him plus they can make some kind of armor to protect him when he's in flight." I mused.

I thought about a few things I could develop for him that would make fighting crime easier for him in his new shape. Something along the lines of our glovetrix but definitely not the same. He would also need some kind of hands' free radio and, definitely, a locator beacon so that his enforcers and us wouldn't accidently knock him out of the sky.

I looked up to see Chance studying me. "What's percolating in that canny head of yours, buddy?"

"Oh, just thinking of some of the ways I could help Feral out..." I began before he cut me off.

"Help him out! Are you nuts?" He was shocked. I explained a few of my ideas. "Huh, well I guess you're right those are certainly going to be necessary if he insists on being on scene. Don't want him ending up a target pigeon. At least, until they find a cure, if they do." He agreed reluctantly. Then he perked up, "Hey, It might also make him lay off us a bit seeing as how we'd be getting him back in the saddle as it were!"

I had to agree it was certainly worth a shot. But first we had to find him. I have no doubt the big guy is angry, frustrated, and very depressed right now. I hope we find him soon before his depression gets worse and he does something stupid and maybe permanent. I shudder at that last thought! I would never think of Feral doing something like that but then it's hard to imagine what it must be like for him now.

I set that unsettling thought aside for now. We've got a garage to run, later this evening we'll see if we can locate Feral. Maybe a day alone will help him clear his mind. I can't believe we are going to try and help our enemy get back on the job. This day just couldn't get weirder. I sigh and return to the garage, it's going to be a long day.

**Feral's POV**

I watch day fade into dusk from my lofty perch. Except to drink and relieve myself (I haven't felt like eating)I haven't left my tree. I've tried to think about what to do next, but my thoughts have run in depressed circles. Most of the day was spent in blank despair. I've never given up before in my life, but this situation has overwhelmed me. I should talk to someone to get a perspective outside of myself, but, besides my family, I'm not close to anyone I'd be willing to discuss this with. I feel lost and uncertain what to do next, so I continue to sit here and brood as the day moves into night.

**Sarena's POV**

I'm tired! What a long day it's been and work was even more trying than usual. Mr. Fergus was trying for tyrant of year today. He yelled at all of the secretaries, nothing we did pleased him. I really wish I could get another job. No one should have to put up with constant verbal abuse every day. It also doesn't help that some of the girls think I'm at fault for some of Fergy's sharp tongue. It doesn't matter that he is even more abusive toward me than them.

So after a miserable work day, I'm really looking forward to my picnic in the park. I've picked up a delicious chicken dinner and am looking for a perfect tree to enjoy it under. I've just found a perfect spot when a scruffy pair slipped up beside me.

"Well, well what have we here?" the larger of the two purred slyly. He was dressed slovenly and smelled of beer.

"Yeah, what you got there? Smells good! Let's have a peek, toots" the smaller male smirked and wasn't dressed any better than his friend and smelled worse. He tried to grab my dinner and purse from me. I held onto both and kicked and yelled for help.

"Now that ain't nice" the bigger male grabbed me from behind and held my arms back as his partner grabbed the food and my purse. I was angry and frightened as I struggled to get free. The next moment, a large, powerful shape swooped down from above and smacked into the small male sending him flat to the ground making him drop my things.

The larger male and I gaped at the apparition now standing before us. The Kat was huge and had great big wings that were spread wide. The creep holding me threw me forward and took off screaming in fright. I lurched into the arms of the scary looking Kat. The smaller crook scrambled to his feet and fled in the opposite direction from his partner leaving me at the mercy of the ominous flying creature. I was terrified and tried to push away but froze when he spoke.

"Are you alright miss?" He asked quietly, concern in his voice. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

I stared up at his face in shock, his voice was a deep baritone and he looked familiar, then I realized who the strange looking Kat was. "You're Commander Feral, aren't you?" I squeaked.

"Yes and you haven't answered my questions?" He eyed me over for damage.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine, no injuries, really! Thank you so much for coming to my rescue" I said shakily. "Um, what were you doing up there anyway...ah..that is, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ah, well..I'm having a bit of trouble accepting my new condition. I got tired of the doctors constant useless tests and needed some private time to myself. Unfortunately, all I've been doing is brooding until I saw those creeps attack you" He shrugged self-consciously.

"Well once an enforcer always an enforcer" I quipped, trying to lighten the mood some. "Hey would you like to share my dinner with me?" I couldn't believe how audacious I was being. After all I only just met him, but I couldn't help but feel some of his despair and wanted to try and help in a small way for his coming to my aid.

"Really, that's not necessary" he protested.

"Please I insist. I'm still a little shaken and would really appreciate your company. We could go behind those bushes for more privacy, if you'd like?" I pressed him.

"All right, if you insist" he agreed reluctantly. He reached down and picked up my things and handed them to me. I smiled a thanks. We walked around the bushes and found a nice clear space to sit down. I tried not to stare at him as he folded his wings and slowly sank down. It looked awkward for him, as his wings had to sort of fold outward to accommodate him sitting on the ground. He grimaced a little.

"Are you okay?" I asked carefully.

"The wings still take a little getting used to." He muttered.

I have the strongest urge to put my arms around him to try and soothe this troubled soul but I sense this would not be welcomed so I quickly serve our meager meal to get us past this difficult moment.

We eat in companionable silence. I look out over the small pond so I won't stare at him. What I'd seen wasn't that hard on the eyes. Despite the obvious changes to his body, he is a handsome Kat. He's incredibly big and tall not counting the wings, and he's naked except for, what look like hospital pajamas. His fur is a rich chocolate brown and his eyes a golden hue. His short cropped hair and wings are ebony. He is a stunning sight.

**Feral's POV**

The work day has ended for most of the city's katizens. My sensitive ears can hear the sound of traffic as everyone heads home. I remain unmoving from my high perch having come to no solutions to my problem.

Since my hearing was tuned elsewhere, I didn't hear the altercation below me until the scream pierced the air. I glance down and see two scruffy males accosting a lone female. I find myself responding automatically to that call for help. I launch from the tree and swoop down on the smallest perp, flattening him to the ground causing him to drop the female's belongings. As I turn to the larger of the pair, he screams in terror at the sight of me and flees; the smaller Kat staggers to his feet and takes off in the opposite direction from his cohort. Since I don't wish to be found, I let them go.

I look down at the female who was shoved at me by the larger assailant. She looks terrified and I try to look nonthreatening while I ask her if she is alright. She freezes at my voice then recognizes who I am. She tells me she's alright and then surprises me by begging me to join her in a meal. I don't want to be rude and I have no where else to go, so I agree, reluctantly. I pick up and hand her things to her and she leads us around a barrier of bushes to a small grassy spot near the pond.

As she briskly sets about getting our meal together, I study her. She is tall and slim built with reddish-gold fur and a mask of white fur from her ears to her chin. Her hair is copper and falls to just below her shoulders. She is more pretty than beautiful and has strong features. She's wearing a simple dress suit of light green which matches her emerald eyes. Her movements are graceful as she hands me my share of her dinner. She isn't given to chatter and we eat in quiet silence. She fascinates me and I'm not sure why.

**Sarena's POV**

When we've finished eating, I gather up the trash and stuff it into the carry-out bag. I'm loathed to leave yet so I carefully try to engage him in small talk.

"Again, I want to thank you for coming to my rescue. By the way, my name is Sarena Flaherty. I don't believe I've ever heard your first name."

"I'm called Ulysses" he answers gruffly. "Were you heading home when those two hassled you?"

"It certainly suits you and no I usually pick up a meal at the nearby deli and eat it here before heading home. My apartment is small and work is so trying that I need the peace and wide open spaces of the park before settling down for the evening. I've never been hassled before, I'm just glad you were so close by when it happened"

"You're welcome! Sorry you were bothered. The police do try to keep undesirables out of the park." He stated.

"Oh, I know and they do a good job. It's very unusual to have something like this happen." I pause and study his sad face. "I can't imagine what a shock it must have been for you to be so altered. Have they been able to discover a way to change you back?"

"Not at the present time. The doctors have told me to try and accept what I am while they continue to come up with a solution. But they have no advice as to how I would be able to continue my duties as an enforcer when I can't fit into any vehicle or plane and have trouble in small places." He snarled angrily.

Now I understand why he is hiding out in the park and brooding. He's sunk into himself and having a hard time trying to accept his changed body. Well, my mother always said that feeling sorry for yourself was a time-wasting emotion. You need to get up and get on with your life, she'd said, things will only get better if you tackle them head on. I need to make him see this.

"Listen, just because you have wings now and a few other problems doesn't mean you are no longer an enforcer. Look what you just did for me! I know it must be hard for you, but you are the Chief Enforcer for this city and you couldn't have reached that position if you gave up when the going gets difficult. It's okay to be upset about your present condition but you need to get past it and learn to adjust. Who knows?! You might be an even better enforcer with your new abilities. You won't know until you try. Beside this city needs you!"

He gaped at me stunned. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say, do!" I admonished him

"Well! I least you've given me something to think about, thank you." He responded quietly. "It's getting late. You should be getting home now."

"Oh yeah! Gotta get up early for work. Will you be alright?" I asked. He rose to his feet and offered a paw up for me.

"I...I've got a lot more thinking to do" he said distractedly

"If you need someone to talk to, you can call me or meet me in the park again. Here is my phone number. Please don't hesitate to talk to me, you need someone and I would like to help you if I can. Besides, I kinda would like to see you again, if you are willing." I said shyly

"I think I would like that. You are a very forceful female you know that?" He was shaking his head in amazement.

I was actually stunned by my forwardness with an almost complete stranger. But there was something so compelling about him that I just couldn't let him go. I blushed and mumbled an apology about my pushiness, but he laughed, which looked good on him, and said he needed a kick in the tail and was pleased I'd provided it.

"Do you want me to escort you out of the park?" He asked politely

"Oh no, that's okay! I'm sure I'll be safe enough, thank you. I hope I hear from you soon."

"You will and thank you." He said quietly then took off into the air disappearing further into the park. I sighed and walked to the exit toward home. It had been the most exciting day of my life. I hope he calls me soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**VIPER'S REVENGE**

Chapter 3: Back in the Saddle

**Feral's POV**

I fly away from the disturbing female, her words still ringing in my ears. She's right, I needed to hear that stark truth, it was just unexpected to get it from a stranger. But she's right, damn it, I need to stop feeling sorry for myself and work on what I can do not what I can't. Maybe I should go to Enforcer Headquarters now and see if I can catch Felina, see if she has my uniforms back from the tailors yet and see what kind of mess Steele has made of my files.

With a positive goal in mind, I turn my way toward the heart of the city. I'm about halfway to the Enforcer Tower when they find me. The SWAT Kats jet slows near me. Its powerful jet wash causing me to lose lift. Dropping lower and away, I'm able to catch an upward thermal and come up above their canopy. I give him credit, T-Bone held the jet on VTOL so that I could safely move around them. The canopy opens and we stare at each other for a moment.

"Hello, Commander" T-Bone hails me. "Ms Briggs wanted us to try and find you and see if you are alright. Are you okay?"

I'm surprised. There is no arrogance in him as he asked this. Also, he and his partner have identical concerned looks on their faces for me. Suddenly, I'm furious. I don't want their pity.

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me SWAT Kats. I'll be fine!" I shouted angrily and started to lift away from them.

"Wait! Please Commander, I really want to help you not pity you, if you will just listen a minute." Razor yelled at me. I halted a moment, looking back at him. "Come on, what have you got to lose?" He urges me. I sigh and decide that, for once, I need to swallow my anger and hear them out. I fly back and land on the back of the jet near Razor.

"Alright, I'm listening" I growl.

"Look, it's not anyone's fault but Vipers that this happened to you, but since it has happened, I've developed a few things to make life a little easier for you. I've designed a hand's free radio that's powerful enough to let you keep in touch with your enforcers when in flight. More important, I've a locator beacon for you to wear to prevent midair collisions with any aircraft from making you into sushi. And, finally, I've a device similar to our glovetrix that will provide you with a lightweight weapon that packs more wallop than your standard enforcer weapons that are too awkward for you to carry." Razor stated proudly.

I stared at him in stunned amazement. He was justified in his pride. Those devices would indeed make it easier for me to remain an active enforcer rather than a desk bound one. I was still leery of his reasons and looked at him suspiciously. "What's the catch, SWAT Kat?"

"No catch, Feral. You are a far better Commander than that idiot Steel" T-Bone snorted. "Also maybe you'll just be soo grateful to us that you might be willing to cut us some slack." He smirked.

"Better to have the enemy you know than the idiot you don't" I smirked back, relaxing, believing their reasons to be genuine.

"Oh yeah! For sure! You know, Razor also thought you should be able to get your R and D Section to make you up some light weight armor to protect that arrogant hide of yours as well as make you a specially enlarged vehicle for you to drive." T-Bone added.

"I have to admit I'm very impressed with your foresightedness and being willing to help me" I said grudgingly. "So, when do I get these new devices?"

"I have them almost completed. Should be done in a week, then we'll contact you to outfit and train you on their use. That okay?" Razor smiled.

"Yes, perfect! I'm returning to Enforcer Headquarters now to see if I can catch Felina and get back to work" I agreed feeling energized and more positive than when all this had happened.

"Way to go, Commander! Get back in the saddle! We'll be seeing you soon. You go first so we don't knock you out of the sky. Happy skies!" T-Bone cheered.

I smiled and gave a thumb's up as I lifted up and dropped down from their jet heading into the city once more.

Razor's POV

Relieved and happy, T-Bone took us home. Now that we know that Feral's going to be okay, I want to get those devices finished as soon as possible. I feel good about what we are doing and that is just too weird considering what he'd done to our careers. Crud! What we'll do as protectors for this city!

Felina's POV

The sergeant came running up to me just as I was about to leave, babbling about my uncle being sighted heading toward the Enforcer Tower. I race back up to the flight line and arrive just as he touches down and folds his wings. I'm so relieved to see him and wish I could hug him but there are too many Kats around, so I settle for saluting him and giving him a heartfelt greeting.

He looks better than when last I saw him. I wonder what has happened to have changed his attitude. He asks me about his uniforms and I tell him that they just arrived today and are in his office. He asks me to stay and we go to his office. On our way there, he relays what has happened to him in the last 18 hours. I'm truly grateful to the SWAT Kats. That they were able to overcome their animosity toward my uncle to help him pleases me greatly and I'll be sure to tell them so when next I see them.

I wish I could meet this female he met in the park. I would like to thank her personally for being there when my uncle needed someone the most. It sounds like he found her fascinating, maybe he'll see more of her. I hope so. He's really energized and ready to get back to work. I don't mind staying over and helping him repair the damage Steele caused if only to see him back in action again.

We knock off around midnight after getting a large part of the files back in order. I give him the hug I couldn't give him earlier and wish him a peaceful evening and hope he gets a good nights rest at last. He wants me back in his office first thing in the morning. He grabs one of his new uniforms and we walk out to the flight line again. I wave as he lifts off and glides away toward his apartment. I watch him disappear from view, fascinated by the strangeness of seeing a Kat fly like a hawk, maybe he can give me a lift sometime just so I can see what it's like to fly without a chopper. I stare at the empty sky a moment longer then go home with a lighter heart.

**Feral's POV**

I feel really good as I wing my way toward my apartment. I'm looking forward to getting a nights sleep. It's been awhile. I land on the balcony of my home. Luckily, I don't usually lock this door. I didn't want to attempt the elevator or stairs in the building. I guess this will be my new entrance from now on. I'm glad my uniforms were done. When I return to work tomorrow, I will feel almost normal again. Except for stairwells and elevators and interview rooms and the prisoner cell block and...Gods! Have I got my work cut out on readjusting or finding ways to compensate. Enough! I refuse to dwell on what I can't change.

I'm hungry, flying seems to burn a lot of calories. Think I'll order takeout and catch up on the news after a much needed shower. Just as I was removing my only piece of clothing my radio sounded off. A robbery in progress and it's just around the corner from my building. I listen intently to the chatter between different police units as they arrive at the scene. From what I can tell, the perpetrator has escaped.

I pull my pants back on and call dispatch to get an update and a possible direction of the search parties. Dispatch informs me that the robber was thought to have headed east which would put him or her in my direction. I inform dispatch of my plans to search from the air and would be out of communication (because I can't carry the radio anywhere on my person) and have officers be on the lookout for me above them. Dispatch acknowledges and I head out to the balcony again.

I catch an upward thermal and glide silently over the streets and alleyways near my home. After crisscrossing slowly outward from my starting point, I finally spot a dark shape running through a narrow passageway. I swoop down quietly, careful not to cast a shadow until I'm within reach of the running Kat. When I'm close enough to ascertain that the Kat fits the description of the culprit, I drop down suddenly and snatch the Kat into the air. The perp screams in fright and kicks wildly trying to get loose. I tighten my grip, careful not to extend my talons.

I don't have to fly far before meeting up with the hunting patrols. I startle them when I glide out of the shadows suddenly with my howling prisoner in my arms. I land with a solid thump causing the male to struggle harder but he is now surrounded and realizes this after a moment and slumps in defeat.

"Here's your robber." I keep one paw firmly around the perp's arm and reach into his pockets to recover the jewels he had stolen. I hand them over to the gaping officer. He quickly snaps his jaws shut and takes the booty. Other officers take the prisoner into custody.

"Ah...Thank you Commander Feral, sir. We appreciate you catching this creep. He's responsible for a string of robberies over the past month" he said, a little shaken by my appearance.

"You're very welcome, glad I was in the neighborhood." I brushed off the thanks and ignored the stares, after all I do look strange. Seeing things were well in hand, I lift up and away returning to my apartment. I feel invigorated, these wings actually came in handy. Now I'm ravenous and order a late dinner. I jump in the shower before my meal arrives. I'm almost too revved to sleep so perhaps a little TV with my meal will soothe me. I need my sleep since tomorrow should be an interesting day.


	4. Chapter 4

**VIPER'S REVENGE**

Chapter 4: Adjustments

**Feral's POV**

I startled the flight deck officer when I flew up to the hangar doors on my first official day back to work. He recovered quickly and snapped me a perfect salute. I kept my smile off my face as I folded my wings and returned his salute. I woke feeling energized and ready for the challenges I would be facing today.

I shrugged my shoulders slightly. My new uniform felt a little strange. The tailor had done his best to design a uniform that could incorporate my wings. By necessity, it looks more like a dressy flight suit made with more durable material and instead of boots, he made spats that covered most of my feet except my toes. He thoughtfully made fingerless gloves for my paws. Of course I could no longer wear a coat and didn't really need one since my fur was so much thicker so my rank and insignia were on the suit itself. It didn't look too bad though, I probably won't be making any fashion statements. Ah well!

Felina was waiting for me when I strolled into my office. "Uncle, good morning! I hope you slept well. You certainly look great!" she smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Felina. Yes I had an excellent nights rest" I smiled back. "Now before we get down to working the rest of the reports on my desk, I need to get down to the armory. I want to see about getting that armor made like Razor suggested."

"Good idea, Uncle. Elevator or stairs?" she asked easily.

I sighed, here's my first hurdle of the day, "the elevator would be faster." She nodded and led the way. Reaching the elevator, Felina called for the car. When the door opened, she stood holding it open and waited for me to close my eyes. I shut them tight and stepped forward as Felina lightly touched my arm to guide me to her side. Once I was standing still, she sent the car down. I was extremely tense and had to concentrate on my breathing to stay calm. The elevator stopped many times and at each pause, Felina would carefully hold her arm in front of me. I could sense that Felina was ensuring no one tried to speak to me as they boarded on and off. I could feel the curiosity and sometimes nervousness of the other enforcers and it helped to distract me but I was very relieved when we finally reached our floor and I could once more open my eyes.

When we arrived at the armory, Chief Henler greeted us."Commander Feral, it's good to see you back sir. What can I do for you?" he asked briskly trying not to stare at my wings.

"It has been suggested that I should wear some kind of light weight but strong protective armor when I am flying. Do you have anything along those lines and if not can we get something made quickly?" I queried.

He studied me a moment before answering. "Well, Commander, I know we don't have anything on hand that would work. So we will have to design one for you. The main problem, obviously, is fitting it around your wings. Let's go into the designer lab and see what we can do." He led the way his mind already working on the problem.

An hour later, a basic design had been fleshed out and I was pleased with the results. Chief Henler promised to give the project top priority and try to have a finished model in a few days. Felina helped me return to my office where we spent till lunch going through more reports and files. After lunch, I sent Felina off to her other duties and made my way to the flight line. I needed to stretch my wings and exercise them so thought I'd take a short flight to City Hall and back.

I could feel many eyes on me as I strode out the hangar doors. I walked to the end of the runway, because leaping off was easier than jumping into the air, less strain on my wings. It felt really strange just jumping off into the air like this and free falling until my wings caught an updraft. You would think that I would panic but apparently this is where the raptor instincts overtake my Kat instincts. I feel no fear, weird! I soar calmly through the sky barely having to beat my wings as I head toward City Hall.

Just short of reaching my destination I encounter my first near midair collision. An enforcer chopper came from around a skyscraper on patrol and I barely had time to register his presence before taking evasive action to avoid getting shredded. I quickly folded my wings and plummeted out of his flight path. I got a quick flash of his shocked face as I disappeared under him.

The shaken pilot halted his flight and hung there waiting to see if I was alright. I halted my downward fall easily and carefully flew up only close enough for the pilot to see I was okay and hand signaled him to continue his patrol. He waited till I was away again before moving on. I really needed that locator beacon from Razor. That had been just too close.

I was still kind of shaken when I finally got to the top of the clock tower. I landed and rested till my frantic heart eased. Okay maybe this wasn't such a bright idea as I flew back to headquarters as fast as I could before I ran up against something else. I made it back without further problems and the rest of the day went pretty quietly.

Going home, I decided to fly lower than my patrols were supposed to, to prevent any more near misses. It seems everyday is going to be like an obstacle course. I can see myself being tense and exhausted a lot just trying to manage all the new hazards my altered form has engendered.

**Felina's POV**

When I heard of my uncle's near miss today with a chopper patrol, my heart nearly stopped. God, I hope Razor hurries up and gets that new locator beacon done. Uncle Ulysses has enough to overcome without having to worry about being turned into hamburger.

Before leaving work, I decided to address another of my uncle's problems by visiting the R & D labs. There I met Dr. Tomkins, chief researcher. "Can you design something that will allow Commander Feral to go in enclosed spaces without suffering a claustrophobia attack? This problem prevents him from going into all the closed in and secure areas within Enforcer Headquarters let alone other places outside of here." I said bluntly.

"Well, I can certainly understand how great a problem that can be for the Commander. Let me think on this and I'll see what we can come up with." Dr. Tomkins promised.

"Please make it as quick as you can. I'd really appreciate it." I urged him.

"I'll do what I can Lt, I promise" he said.

I left for home and prayed he'd find an answer quickly. My uncle is upbeat right now, but the constant difficulties of getting around are going to depress him eventually. I sighed and let it rest for now, I'd done the best I could but waiting was something I just wasn't very good at.

**Feral's POV**

Over the next few days, I tried my best to accept my shortcomings and to do my job and as I feared, that meant staying chained to my office for at least 80 percent of the time. Crud, I was beginning to suffer cabin fever. It grates on me that my claustrophobia keeps me from doing all the myriad of duties my job normally entails. Before I could start brooding, my Sergeant rushed in out of breath.

"Commander, one of the Kantin gang members has managed to escape his guards and is somewhere within the building. We're certain he hasn't managed to get outside and there are search teams on each floor" he reported.

"Where was the prisoner when he escaped?" I asked as I got up from my desk and prepared to leave.

"The booking area, sir" he answered quickly.

I thought a moment. If he had gotten out of the booking area there were a lot of corridors that led to many offices and at the far end of one was a door to the huge storage facility for files and supplies. That, to me, seemed the more likely location of our missing perp. "Sergeant! I want to go down to the booking area. Please assist me!" I asked as I headed for the elevator. He performed the same service that Felina did for me and we were soon downstairs. I was greeted by ordered chaos as enforcers contained visitors and prisoners alike to keep them from interfering with the search team's efforts. I strode quickly through the mess, garnering many side long looks and obnoxious clucking sounds from prisoners, as I headed toward the storage facility.

I met the leader of the search team, Captain Shoner, as he was leaving the facility. "Report!" I barked.

"Sir, we've searched the entire area without success. It's a huge area with lots of places to hide among those aisles of file cabinets and racks of supplies. I've placed guards at all exits hoping to flush him out if he is in there. I have search teams sweeping the rest of this floor as we speak." He responded briskly.

"Hmm, Captain, I think our perp is in the file storage area and there may be one way to find out. I want you to remove all your officers. Since there is enough room for me to take to the air, I'll hover above and see if I hear or spot him." I ordered.

Eyeing me in surprise and interest, the Captain quickly carried out my order. A few minutes later, I was floating quietly near the ceiling. My wings are soo thick they make no sound. I moved slowly back and forth in a grid pattern, tuning my hearing for the slightest sound. After about 10 minutes, I heard it, movement from one of the racks in the far corner near a rear exit. I soared over there quickly and sure enough there was our missing prisoner climbing off a rack of boxes and looking toward the exit door but not the ceiling. It was a piece of cake to swoop down and grab him. He shrieked in terror as I carried him back toward the front of the facility. I landed with him firmly held in my paws and jerked him through the door into the amazed group of enforcers waiting on the other side.

I was well pleased with the outcome, but unhappy that it had happened in the first place. I spent a good half hour chewing the unlucky culprits out before finally heading upstairs to my jail...uh... office. It was the only interesting thing that had happened to me all day. The rest was spent in doing officer evaluations. I was glad when the day finally ended and I could feel the wind under my wings as I headed home.

I wasn't ready to go indoors as yet so decided to cruise Megakat Park. It's a no-fly zone for aircraft so I'm able to fly worry free. As I pass over the southern part, I am pleased to see the female I had met days earlier eating her dinner near the pond. I dropped down and landed near her.

**Sarena's POV**

It's a really nice evening and work had been tolerable for once. I couldn't help thinking about Commander Feral. It's been five days at least since I'd seen him last. I wonder how he is doing. I know it can't be easy for him with all the adjustments he's having to make just to do his job.

As I sat musing and eating my dinner, a shadow passed over me and before I could look there he was landing in front of me. My, didn't he look distinguished in his new uniform. My heart beat a little faster as he came up to me.

"Hello Ms Flaherty. It's a pleasure to see you again" he smiled at me.

"It's great to see you too, Commander. You look wonderful. I like what they did with your uniform." I gushed.

"Thank you. May I join you?" He asked.

"Oh yes, please, have a seat." I felt warm all over as he carefully seated himself. "How are you doing adjusting to your changed circumstances?" I asked curiously

"It's been a real challenge and frankly I'm a bit discouraged" he admitted.

"Oh no, why's that?" I asked, concerned.

"One of my new difficulties is claustrophobia, it makes it nearly impossible to be anywhere that is small, enclosed with no windows like elevators and stairways, cellblocks and interview rooms to name a few. Because of it, I'm literally a prisoner in my office. It's just really hard to get used to." He sighed in annoyance.

"I'm sorry that must be very trying. But perhaps your research people can come up with something to help you. You mustn't give up hope!" I urged him.

"I won't. I already have my Weapons Section designing body armor to protect me in flight. And you're right! I should have thought to ask my R & D people for some solution to that problem as well. Thank you!" He smiled at me in gratitude.

"You're very welcome" I smiled glad I could be of some small assistance.

We sat companionably for a while talking about various subjects. Surprisingly we had many similar interests and I truly enjoyed his company. It was getting dusk when we said good night and left our separate ways. I'm amazed by how much I enjoy being in his company. I hope this is the beginning of something good. I could really use someone in my life right now. I've never had much luck with relationships but this one seems to feel right. I'll have to be patient and see where it goes from here.

**Feral's POV**

I'm pleased I decided to go to the park. I find that I am beginning to enjoy Sarena's company. She makes me feel more comfortable about myself. My job has made it difficult to become involved with anyone and I've always been a poor risk for any successful relationship. I'm not certain this will be any different, but I feel more motivated to try. She just seems so warm and accepting and we have many common interests. Her idea about using the R & D Section to develop some type of aid against my claustrophobia is a good one and I could kick myself for not thinking of it. She is good at keeping my spirits up. I'll have to try and keep in touch with her. Thinking warm thoughts, I wing my way home to bed.

**T-Bone's POV**

We've been on patrol for a couple of hours now. It's been really quiet thankfully. We've also been trying to keep an eye for Commander Feral. We have some good news for him. We were just passing Megakat Park when I finally spot him."Hey Razor look! There's Feral." I move the jet in his direction trying to catch up without overtaking him. Razor has finally completed the devices for Feral and this is our first opportunity to catch him. He hears me coming and suddenly soars upward and loops up and over till he's hovering near our canopy. I've already halted the jet on VTOL and now open the canopy to talk to him. "Hey Commander, glad we spotted you. Got some good news for you." I grinned at him.

"Oh! Dare I hope that means you have my new toys ready?" He asked eagerly.

"Yeah, just finished them late last night" Razor said cheerfully. "Now all we need to do is get with you and train you on their use. Will tomorrow, early, work for you?"

"Hell yes! I've already had a near miss with one of my own choppers. Makes flying very hazardous out here for me. I'll meet you at 7am on the Enforcer flight line." Feral was ecstatic.

"Right! See you in the morning. Safe flying Commander." With that I closed the canopy and watched Feral soar safely away.

"Wow! He looked real happy to see us and that is just too strange but I can hardly blame him" I said shaking my head as I turn the jet for a slow pass over Pumadyne.

"Yeah, man that must have been a real frightening experience nearly getting ripped by one of his own choppers" Razor agreed. "It really shouldn't take long to show him how to use the equipment" he added.

"Good because we have a garage load of cars to do" I sighed. Razor just grunted and we continued our patrol for another hour before packing it in for the night.

**Felina's POV**

When I reported in the next morning there was a message from Dr. Tomkins asking me to come see him when I got in. Hopeful that he had good news for me, I hurried down to the labs. I found him speaking to one of his technicians and waited impatiently for him to finish. Moments later, the tech hurried off and Dr. Tomkins saw me and smiled.

"Ah, Lt Feral, good morning. I have something here I truly hope will help Commander Feral" he said happily as he led me toward a lab table. "Terry let me see those glasses you completed" he addressed the tall tech working at that station. The tech handed the doctor a pair of rather heavy and dark looking glasses. "Here you go Lt Feral. We hope these special dark glasses will help Commander Feral to handle being in enclosed spaces. The principle is simple. Raptors are kept quiet by blindfolds or dark rooms. A blindfold is out of the question for obvious reasons hence the very dark glass. It should act like a dark room to his raptor senses. At least that's the theory we are working with. Please give these to the Commander and let us know if they help" Dr. Tomkins explained.

I was skeptical. They looked like sunglasses though a little heavier. "These don't look very different from ordinary sunglasses" I objected.

"Ah but you see Lt, they have a special polarized lense and the wrap around feature blocks more light than regular sunglasses. What we hope is that we have enough polarization in the lenses to help. If not we will try for an even stronger block, so please let us know if they work so we can make more for him" He urged.

"Okay, I'll give them to him first thing this morning and let you know" I agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you Lt Feral. We sincerely hope they do the trick" he said.

I left the labs and rushed up to my Uncle's office. Here's hoping these things work. I was surprised to find him not in his office. His secretary isn't in yet and I go in search of the Sergeant. I finally find him and his Sergeant on the flight line with the SWAT Kats! What are they doing here? I walk up to them and realize, to my joy, Razor is fitting my Uncle with a hand's free radio. It seems Razor has finished those new devices he promised.

**Feral's POV**

It's 7am and I watch as the Turbokat gracefully lands on the end of the runway. Once the engines shut down, I approach them, my Sergeant at my side. The SWAT Kats jump down to the tarmac. Razor is carrying a bag. "Thank you for being prompt" I say as I come up to them.

"I know how anxious you are for these, so let's start with the radio, okay?" Razor pulls out an odd ear piece affair and some other parts. Except for some minor differences, it resembles the radio unit in an enforcer pilot's helmet. "Here this goes in your ear while this part clips on the outside. Now this part..." and he pulls a slim, curved piece of metal down... "goes near your mouth so you can speak. It's incredibly powerful so you should hear as well as be heard without too much interference. Now see here..." and he points to the earpiece where I see a tiny dial...

"This allows you to change the frequency as you need to. So let's put this on so I can make any adjustments that might be needed" Razor reaches for my head and I lean down to accommodate him. He fiddles around a bit until he's satisfied it's placed right. It feels surprisingly comfortable.

"There, now how does that feel?" he asks as he studies his handiwork.

"It feels fine. Let's see how it works" I said as I call the tower. I'm immediately pleased as I hear them respond loud and clear. "It works great, you're good" I congratulate Razor. "Now about the other things...?" I ask.

"Right, here is the locator beacon" Razor produces a small medallion on a strong short chain. He again reaches for me and I lean down so he can place it around my neck. "Okay, see I made the chain short so it would not swing too much and get caught in something and be ripped from your neck. It's not too tight, is it?" He asked

"No it's okay" I say and then asked "Is it activated?"

"Oh yes and it has a very long life battery in it. I've written down the instructions for everything I'm giving you. Now here is the new weapon that is similar to ours. Give me your right paw." I did as he asked and watched as he pushed a glove-like device on and then proceeded to show me all the neat weapons array it was capable of. I'm like a kitten with new toys. I already feel so much safer. I'm really amazed at Razor's work and wish we were on the same side of the enforcement fence. What he could do to increase our abilities to defeat the omegas, sigh! Oh well, I know this temporary truce between us won't last so for now, I gratefully thank Razor for his amazing work. He blushes, pleased and they get ready to leave.

"You're welcome Commander. Well we're off, got other things to do" Razor waves bye and they both jump in the jet and smoothly take off. As I watch them leave, I realize that sometime while they were here, Felina had joined us.

"Uncle, those are great! Razor really did a good job. But listen, I have another surprise for you" she smiles broadly at me as she produces a strange pair of very dark, wrap around glasses from behind her back. "I asked Dr. Tomkins in R & D to develop something that will help you overcome your claustrophobia. I was skeptical but he really feels these should help. Let's go try them out in the elevator as we go back to your office."

I can see how excited she is and hopeful that these will work for me. Well, I'm doubtful too but we'll see. We walk back into the building and call for the elevator. I put the glasses on before stepping in. The world is instantly plunged into darkness, but surprisingly I can still see though it is in black and white and very dim. There is enough light however for my sharper vision to make out the details of my surroundings with only a little difficulty. But the biggest surprise, is I don't feel claustrophobic. "It works!" I shout in pleased amazement.

"Wonderful Uncle" Felina smiles in relief. "I'll inform Dr. Tomkins right away so he can make some extras for you."

The Sergeant pipes in "Commander! This is great! Now you won't be hampered as Chief Enforcer" bouncing on his toes with enthusiasm.

"Thank you Sergeant and you too, Felina and please convey my satisfaction with Dr. Tomkin's work" I said happily. Finally, I feel I have control of my life again. Now the only thing I'm waiting for is my new armor, then I'll really be ready to return to the front lines again.


	5. Chapter 5

**VIPER'S REVENGE**

Chapter 5: Triumph At Last

**Feral's POV**

My luck seems to have run out. It had been about two weeks since getting my new equipment but I haven't had time to really test it and my armor hadn't been finished when the Pastmaster decided to call. It started as a decent and quiet day. I'd gotten a lot of work accomplished and was looking forward to a training session to test the effectiveness of Razor's locator beacon and my radio. I was to fly around and allow my pilots to get used to tracking and communicating with me. Unfortunately, we got to test it under combat situations.

Pastmaster's time vortex appeared in the air near the clock tower. The alarm was sounded and my enforcer squadron scrambled. I thought it prudent to wait until the flight had launched before following in their wake. It felt strange to be in the rear instead of leading. Of course, the SWAT Kats were already on scene and engaging one of the dragons the little gnome brought with him. My enforcers were mixing it up with a second one. I hovered nearby watching for my chance to do something besides shouting orders on my radio.

**T-Bone's POV**

The alarm sounded while my paws were sunk deep in a car engine. Jake grabbed it first. The conversation was short, Callie in a panic as usual.

Jake shouted "It's that creep Pastmaster, let's go!"

I groaned in disgust as I quickly dropped what I was doing and we rushed to the hangar. Of all our enemies, I really hate the Pastmaster the most. We never knew when a sudden trip to the past could be our last and permanent home.

I shot us out of the hangar and toward City Hall at sonic speed. We were on the scene within minutes of the call for help. 'Oh great! Dragons again! Man I hate this!'

"Razor, you ready to do Dragon sushi?" I shouted in the radio.

"You just get us in position, T-Bone and I'll see what I can do. I've got some new missiles I've been wanting to try" Razor assured me.

"You got it hotshot!" I swung the jet into position near a dragon that had that ugly gnome on its head. Razor shot one of his new toys at the fire breathing behemoth. Right on target, unfortunately it did nothing except make it mad.

"Ah crud!" Razor snarled in disgust. "Be alert for his watch, buddy!" He warned.

I jerked the Turbokat to the side quickly avoiding just that. I wasn't interested in a trip to the past today. As I attempted to get close so Razor could try something else and avoid Pastmaster's aim, I caught sight of Feral hovering not far away. Without armor I hope that arrogant tom doesn't get himself perforated by all the ammo whizzing by. I couldn't pay any more attention to him as I continued to dodge Pastmaster's concerted effort to nail me.

**Feral's POV**

I watched the Turbokat dodge yet another attempt by Pastmaster to catch them in his watch's beam. As I tried to avoid getting zapped by my own enforcer's ammunition, I had a brilliant flash of an idea. It was very risky but it could work and end this quickly. Pastmaster had yet to see me since I managed to stay behind him out of his sight.

I waited till the SWAT Kats were making a strafing run at the Pastmaster then swooped in from behind him as he raised his watch above his head. I snatched it from him and swept upward to avoid the dragon's flames of anger. Triumphant I held the watch tightly as I dropped downward to get out of the dogfight overhead. Over my radio I heard T-Bone and my enforcers give a joyful yell and report the disappearance of the dragons, followed by the victorious cry of the SWAT Kats as they caught the falling form of the Pastmaster.

I swept down to the flight line ahead of the squadron and the SWAT Kats to land smoothly near the hangar doors. I was flushed with victory and pleased by our joint success. It's the first time we've been able to stop this omega before he could cause expensive damage to the city. And for once, my enforcers came out on top and were not humiliated by the SWAT Kats. My officers took Pastmaster into custody as soon as the SWAT Kats landed. I was pleased and surprised when they nodded at me in respect. All in all a really great day.

**T-Bone's POV**

I was stunned by Feral's unexpected action. Who'd a guess he would do something so smart. The dragons suddenly disappeared and Pastmaster was free falling. We swooped down and Razor deployed the capture net. His shout of "Bingo" let me know he'd been successful. With our prisoner in tow, we headed to Enforcer Headquarters. The Squadron landed ahead of us and we were given permission to land on the flight line. Enforcers ran up to take the Pastmaster in custody. Feral was grinning, holding the watch firmly. Well he certainly had a right to feel smug. What he had done had ended the conflict before anyone could get hurt and too much damage to the city could be done. I have to admit those wings of his sure did come in handy. Razor and I nodded at him in acknowledgment of his success, then quickly hopped aboard the Turbokat and left.

**Felina's POV**

We were supposed to be testing my Uncle's locator beacon and radio. We weren't supposed to be doing it under combat situations. The Pastmaster is a formidable enemy and he's brought dragons again. We flew in to engage one of the beasts as the SWAT Kats, who were already on scene, took on the dragon with the Pastmaster as passenger. We were barely holding our own against the creatures when I saw my uncle swoop in and snatch the watch right out of the little creep's paw. 'Way to go Uncle Ulysses!' We all cheered when the dragons disappeared. I watched the SWAT Kats wrap up the Pastmaster in a net and head off for Headquarters. I ordered the squadron to follow suit. T-Bone waited while I and the squadron landed then put down neatly near us.

Ground forces rushed forward to collect the prisoner, while I walked up to my triumphant Uncle still holding the watch tightly in his paw. He had a pleased grin on his face and was surprised when the SWAT Kats nodded in respect for his accomplishment before leaving. Since his transformation, this is the happiest I've ever seen him and it makes me truly grateful.

Later, in his office, we recapped the mission with the officers in the squadron and found that everyone was able to hear his orders clearly and that we were tracking his beacon easily. All in all a very successful test run especially under trying conditions.

**Feral's POV**

I left work feeling great. It had been a truly fantastic day for me. Wanting to share my good feelings, I went looking for Sarena in Megakat Park. Over the past few weeks, I found myself seeking her out to talk and enjoy her company. Tonight, I want to share a meal and bask in her adoration of my success. I hope I find her.

**Sarena's POV**

I wasn't certain I should go to the park tonight. Everyone at work had witnessed the fight with the Pastmaster through the windows of our office building. It was frightening to watch. The fighters were too far to see much but we did see it end quickly. We didn't know what the result had been until later. I listened to my radio and heard of Commander Feral's brilliant action. That decided me to go ahead with a picnic and ensuring I bought enough for two. I hoped he would seek me out.

My luck held! I had barely settled in our favorite spot when his shadow passed over me. He landed a few feet away and walked up with a truly happy smile on his face. It was wonderful to see him grinning ear to ear. It looked so good on him and warmed my heart. I was relieved to note that he hadn't been injured.

"Something good happened today? I was soo worried. My co-workers and I witnessed the battle near City Hall with the Pastmaster. But seeing you now I'm guessing the outcome was a good one?" I smiled warmly at him.

Seating himself, his pleasure pouring off him in waves, he regaled me with what had happened. I clapped my paws in congratulations for his bravery and he preened with pride at my appreciation. I could see that this had boosted his confidence and helped further his acceptance of his transformation.

I served our dinner and enjoyed the pleasant evening talking about the day's events. It was dusk before we realized it. I knew I was falling for this gruff kat when we forgot time passing and continued to want each others company. Was it too soon for a kiss? I felt a warm flush spread through me at the sheer audacity of my thoughts. I turned my face away hoping he wouldn't see me blush.

**Feral's POV**

When did it get so late? I can't believe how much pleasure I get from being in Sarena's presence. She is never judgmental and truly seems to derive a great deal of enjoyment with my company. I've never had anyone I felt soo comfortable with until now.

She's blushing and hoping I don't see. She's forgotten my eyesight is keener than a Kats and my sensitive nose smells her arousal. It sets off a heated rush through me and I sincerely hope I don't get slapped for what I want to do next.

I draw an arm around her waist to pull her closer. It startles her and she turns to face me which is what I want her to do. I capture her lips with mine in a gentle kiss. She tastes so sweet and I drown in her scent. Time, for a moment, loses all meaning as I taste her. I don't want to let go, but I don't want to spoil this moment by rushing so I slowly pull back and stare into her eyes. They hold the same passion that I know shines in mine but she is reluctantly letting me go as well. Sometimes I really wish I wasn't such a gentlekat.

**Sarena's POV**

I was surprised when I felt Ulysses suddenly wrap a powerful arm around me and pull me to him. When I looked into his face, his eyes held a barely leashed passion and I felt myself melt and when he kissed me lightly I lost myself completely. His musky male scent making me hot with need. I never wanted him to let me go. Unfortunately, he's a gentlekat and he slowly pulls away. His eyes dark with heat for me. At this moment, I wish we weren't such proper Kats. My mother would be shocked at what I was thinking right then. Sighing I have to resign myself to this bare touch of temptation and be patient. It's obvious now that it will be only a matter of time before we take this to the next level and I can hardly wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**VIPER'S REVENGE**

Chapter 6: On the Wings of Fury

**Feral's POV**

My mood is buoyant when I walk into my office the next morning. The change in my relationship with Sarena had a lot to do with it but the news that my protective vest was ready for fitting was like a donut with coffee. Speaking of coffee, I was so excited about my vest that I skipped my morning brew and headed for the elevator. It had become second nature for me to slip my special glasses on when entering any closed space that I no longer thought about it and none of my officers noticed anymore.

Entering the armory, I located Chief Henler in the development room. "I hear you have my vest ready at last" I say upon seeing him.

"Yes, Commander. Sorry it took so long, we had some difficulty giving it enough freedom of movement for your wings, but I think we've succeeded." He lifted a light weight dark vest from the work bench and handed to me. "Now let's see if it fits and moves alright" as he aided me with getting it on.

Instead of putting it on like a jacket, it went on frontwards like a medieval breast plate and special heavy duty velcro straps cinched it around my wing muscles and around my waist holding it firmly in place. The down side is I'll never be able to put it on or off without help. However, it felt comfortable and matched my uniform so much that while I'm airborne you would not realize I was wearing it.

"It feels alright and looks good. I really like how you made it match my clothes" I complimented him.

He smiled with pleasure "That's very good sir. Shall we go to the flight line and give it a real test?" He asked eagerly.

"Certainly. I want to make sure it will stay on in flight" I agreed and we both headed for the elevator. Putting my glasses on I pressed for the desired floor.

"Those glasses working well for you Commander?" the Chief asked curiously. He had not seen me wearing them before.

"Yes, thankfully. I'm able to go anywhere without a problem" I enthused.

"They look good too. R & D did a nice job with those" he said nodding his head in admiration for another divisions professional work.

Moments later we reached the flight line. We walked out a few feet from the door before I took off. Normally I would drop off the edge of the building but this time I wanted to feel how the vest would handle the strong wing thrusts needed to lift off from a standing start. Except for a little pulling it moved with me and didn't pinch or come apart. I tried a few sharp turns, plunges and strong wing beats against the wind. It held up beautifully. I headed back to the flight line and landed near the Chief.

"It's great" I told him enthusiastically.

"Fantastic, sir! Here let me check it over to make sure everything is still secure" he grinned and looked over all the fasteners of the vest for any weaknesses. By the pleased look on his face, I could tell that the vest was a complete success. "Looks great Commander! We'll immediately begin making a few more of these so you will have backups." He assured me.

"Good and I'll be putting a commendation in your file for the excellent work, Chief" I said pleased. He blushed in embarrassment. We parted ways as I headed back to my office. I decided to leave the vest on to get used to its weight. Time for my belated coffee and a desk full of reports. Even that task couldn't dampen my good mood.

A few days later in a secret hangar...

**Jake's POV**

The day was going really good. Chance and I had gotten the few cars we needed to do done early which left us time do some much needed work on the Turbokat. We had just finished reloading armaments when the alarm shrilled. I rushed to the wall and grabbed the phone. "Razor" I barked and was startled when a voice I didn't expect sounded in my ear. "Lt Feral?" I gasped in surprise.

"Hi Razor! I knew Ms Briggs had a way to reach you guys. Don't worry I won't let my uncle know about it, but it's about my uncle that I'm calling you. He's got his new protective vest and I suggested he do a little training dogfight with a flight of choppers and the Turbokat. This will allow everyone to learn how to work with the Commander in an aerial battle. His raptor abilities allow him to make very sharp maneuvers that our machines can't and everyone needs to be prepared to react to his quicker movements without hampering each other." She stated earnestly.

"Uh, but Lt, the Commander doesn't like us to be anywhere near his enforcers. Why would he be willing to train with us?" I asked confused.

"That may be true Razor. But I made him see reason. I explained that no matter how much he may not like you in his air space, you are going to be there regardless, so he'd better learn how to manage in flight around you. He reluctantly agreed. So can we expect you tomorrow over the enforcer survival training area at 0800?" she asked and I could hear the humor in her voice as I tried to grasp this strange request.

"Just a minute, Lt Feral" I looked over at Chance who had been listening in disbelief. "Well partner what do you think?" I asked him. He shook his head in wonder, "This is nuts, but it does have an odd logic to it. I guess we should do it. I'd feel bad if I was the accidental cause of Feral getting hurt. But it's still weird!"

"Yeah, I agree" I shrug my shoulders and return to the phone "Okay Lt Feral, we'll see you in the morning" I tell her.

"Great, see you guys there and thanks" she laughed and hung up. I put the phone back still shaking my head. "Man, this is going to be even weirder than when I made those devices for him." I said to Chance.

"You got that right" Chance concurred. We finished and locked up the garage, decided on an early dinner and relaxing with a little TV before heading to bed. It was going to be an eventful day tomorrow.

**Felina's POV**

The day shone bright and sunny. Perfect for the training session planned. I was already aboard my own chopper at the head of the flight. My uncle was high above us according to his beacon. We were waiting on the appearance of the Turbokat. Only minutes later, there they were. I welcomed them and then briefed them on the maneuvers planned. I got a quick acknowledgment from T-Bone. We smoothly took up our assigned positions.

The flight was evenly split to act as opposing teams. We had dummy armaments. The Turbokat would use only defensive armaments and harmless low power lasers and they would be the outside interference mixing it up with both sides keeping things interesting. I gave the signal and the scramble was on.

I was immediately pleased to note my pilots doing very well in each encounter, training had been improved recently and it showed. Meanwhile my uncle was zipping up and down and around all of us as if we were standing still. No one, not even Razor could nail him. It was amazing how fast he was able to outmaneuver the fast-moving Turbokat. I could hear T-Bone's frustration and Razor's groan of dismay when my uncle managed to tag them. This was definitely worth it.

**T-Bone's POV**

"Crud, Razor he tagged us!" I was shocked. Feral moved so fast and agilely that we couldn't get a lock on him once. He shouldn't have been able to move as quickly as us and I don't think he was only it seemed like he could because he was able to make such sharp turns that we simply couldn't. I grudgingly had to hand it to the Commander, he was much better with wings than he ever was in a chopper or jet. Now isn't that a hell of a thing.

Felina called a halt to the exercise and declared the Commander the victor. There were cheers throughout the flight. It was embarrassing.

"Thank you so much for your participation guys." Felina said and I could hear the smirk in her voice. "Yes thank you for such a great work out you two." Feral boomed through his mike.

"You're welcome, but now we need to be going." I said flatly and got the hell out of there. "Man, Razor that was so humiliating." I groused.

"You can say that again. But hey, it may have been embarrassing but it paid off. I mean, now the enforcers can at least do their job better than they used to and it will make our job easier" Razor said trying to make the situation more palatable.

"Oh yeah, sure, sure, Razor" I grunted in poor humor as I turned the jet homeward.

**Felina's POV**

Poor T-Bone. His ego certainly got a bruising and I don't think that was a bad thing. Sometimes he can be a little too arrogant. I'm really happy how well the exercise went. My uncle is fairly glowing with good cheer. I feel so much better about his chances for surviving any situation we encounter from now on. Yeah it has been a really good morning.

**Feral's POV**

I thought Felina was crazy when she suggested this exercise but now I have to admit it had been a great idea. I now feel more confident about my chances in a fire fight. I was really pleased with my enforcers performance as well. But what really made my day was finally getting the best of those two cocky hot shots. Yes it has been a really great morning.

A few weeks later...

**Feral's POV**

Crud that prison has more holes than Swiss cheese. Viper has managed to slip his cell and escape yet again. We're now waiting for the demented reptile to show up with some creepy plan. It's nerve wracking trying to figure out what he may be up to.

'Aw nuts, did it have to be the Bio Tech Labs again! Viper is soo predictable, didn't he think we would guess his destination and lay a trap?' For an evil genius he can be single-minded and blind to everything else. So he tripped the special alarms we planted and I had a squadron on site within minutes. Unfortunately, the SWAT Kats were on patrol and were on hand as well. As soon as we all reached the Labs a hoard of Dr. Viper's special giant bugs came out to greet us. The choppers were equipped with flame throwers and were making quick work of some of the nasty things.

I never thought of myself to be particularly blood thirsty so I can only blame it on my raptor instincts as I turned Viper's insect army into tiny bits with my overlong and sharp talons. I smiled evilly at Viper's stunned face as I flew into the window where he stood .

"What's the matter Viper don't you like your handiwork?" I plow into his body flattening it to the floor and proceeded to rip him apart, his screams filling my ears. I lost myself in a blood haze until I heard Felina shout "Uncle stop!" Shocked, I stared down at Viper's bleeding, whimpering body.

I was heaving for breath as I moved away from Viper as Felina signaled the arriving officers to take charge of the prisoner. The SWAT Kats arrived a few minutes later after battling Viper's plantimals and other disgusting creatures. They stared at Dr. Viper's severely clawed form then at my bloodied paws in amazement.

"Woah! Feral went a little over board didn't you?" T-Bone grimaced in shock.

"Yeah, don't think Viper's going to forget your altered form too soon." Razor concurred looking nauseated.

I didn't know what to say to that. I felt very uncomfortable about losing control. Felina laid a comforting paw on my shoulder. "Don't worry Uncle, you had a right to feel angry at Viper for what he'd done to you. Don't let it get to you." She said softly for my ears only.

"That doesn't make it right, Felina" I said tightly.

"I know, but it's done and can't be changed. Viper should recover alright and like Razor said, he certainly won't forget what you are capable of thanks to him." She soothed.

I sighed. I know she's trying to make me feel better about what I did, but it still disturbs me. I just hope I never lose control like that again.

Later that evening at Megakat Park...

**Feral's POV**

I was still wound up tight about the day's events and couldn't seem to settle enough to go home and rest so I decided to glide around the park. Surprisingly, it soothes me to ride the air currents and just let my mind go blank. I don't really feel sorry for what I did to Viper but I am disturbed by the degree of violence I seem to be capable of thanks to that creep's experiment.

I continued to circle aimlessly until I heard a high pitch whistle. I looked down and spotted Sarena waving to me. I immediately swooped down to land near her. She looked tired and upset tonight but still gave me a concerned smile. I realized then that her company could be just the thing I needed to clear my head of these troubling thoughts.

We walked arm in arm down the winding sidewalk going no where in particular. I gave her a thumbnail sketch of my day and my concerns. She stroked my arm and assured me that I did what I had to do and that it wasn't my fault for my reaction to Viper. He had only brought it on himself. That's what Felina had tried to make me understand but coming from Sarena I was able to accept it better.

**Sarena's POV**

I was angry and tired. My boss had singled me out today and proceeded to chew me out for a report that had caused a flap in the upper echelon and caused him some trouble. I tried to tell him that I had only typed it. That one of the others had given it to me to do and that I had paid no attention to what the contents were. We weren't supposed to really read the stuff we type.

He didn't care and continued to rage at me. My face was hot when he finally let me leave. I was so angry, I went to the ladies room and stayed there for half an hour before finally returning to my desk to try to finish my work. I've never been so grateful for the day to end. I rushed out of there as fast as I could. I had no appetite and decided to wander the park till I was calm enough to go home.

As I was meandering aimlessly, I saw a familiar shadow pass over me. I looked up quickly and saw Ulysses passing overhead. I was surprised that he didn't see me as he went further out over the park. I stopped and watched him glide slowly over the trees. It became obvious, after a few minutes of observing him, that he was doing what I was doing. As he began to glide over me again, I quickly puckered up and whistled shrilly for him. He halted abruptly and spotted me. Moments later he was landing near me.

I had been right, he was upset too and after a little coaxing, he told me an abbreviated version of his day. I was sorry for him but quickly told him it wasn't his fault. My words seem to have a calming effect as he began to relax more as we continued to walk arm in arm.

It was my turn to unburden and he listened intently. He commiserated with me and gave me a hug to help me over my frustration since there was nothing else he could do to make my situation any better. He'd tried to urge me to change jobs but I was reluctant to give up a sure thing for the unknown. I wasn't very adventurous. Though that's kinda funny considering, who I was with.

Our relationship had progressed to the point where I was bold enough to ask him to come over to my apartment so we could comfort each other properly. He studied me carefully gauging my seriousness. Apparently, he liked what he saw and offered to fly me home. I was scared and thrilled at the same time and before I could chicken out, I agreed.

**Feral's POV**

I really wish Sarena would change jobs since it makes her so miserable, but it is her decision and the only thing I can do is give her support and encouragement. We continued to walk along, arms around each other. I cherish these times with her. It always makes my heart warm and I feel no longer alone when I'm with her.

I'm surprised when she asks me to come home with her. We'd been flirting for some time now and I was wanting her more all the time. It seems she feels the same way as I study her eyes to see if she's really serious. She stares back intently and I decide the time is finally right. I offer to fly her home, and I almost laugh at her expression. It's a mixture of fright and excitement. Excitement wins and she let me pick her up and hug her close to my chest. I've lifted Felina a few times now and am familiar with how much it takes for me to lift off. As I lift into the air she squeals and wraps her arms around my neck tight. I smile and ask her to ease off before she chokes me as I head toward her apartment building. She startles but relaxes her arms a bit and presses her head into my chest.

**Sarena's POV**

Oh my god, this is so scary and incredible! I cling to Ulysses so tightly that he has to tell me to ease off a little as I am cutting off his air. I almost panic at that since the last thing I need is for him to fall out of the sky. I loosen my grip a little. It feels so breathtaking to be flown through the air in only a pair of arms. He glides easily through the sky, I can hear his heart beating against my ear as I press my head against his massive chest. I carefully peer out at the city moving past as we head toward my building. It's exhilarating!

It isn't long before we land on the roof of my home. My legs are a bit shaky as he places me on my feet and holds me until I'm steady. I wait while he puts on his special glasses then lead him down the stairwell to my floor. Fortunately, there is no one in the hallway near my apartment as I unlock the door and escort him in. He has to lean almost double to clear the doorway. His wings brush my ceiling.

I'm a bit embarrassed, though neat as a pin, my apartment is very small but he doesn't notice as he ensures I lock the door and then gathers me into his arms for a long hot kiss. Oh yes this is much better. Our kiss becomes deeper and more passionate. I feel his paws caress my back then my rear near my tail. His body is so massive I can only rub my paws over his chest and arms. I am barely able to caress the edges of his shoulders and he has to bend quite a distance to hold me. Some part of my mind that is still functioning realizes he will get very stiff in this position if we keep it up for long. With reluctance I pull gently back a little.

"My love, it has to be getting uncomfortable for you bent like that. Why don't we sit on the couch?" I coax. He smiles and agrees readily. We move over to the old loveseat but before I sit I realize he should be thirsty since flying dehydrates him easily. I place a hand on his chest as he sits down and ask if I can get him something to drink. I can see he'd rather have me but also realizes I'm right and lets me get him some water. I return quickly with two waters and sit down in his lap while I give him his. He drains it in one gulp and places the glass on the coffee table and waits for me to do the same.

He pulls me gently close again and begins kissing my throat and face. I'm in heaven, I know this night is going to be fantastic.

**Feral's POV**

Oh she tastes wonderful and I can't get enough of her. We progress slowly, there is no hurry. Eventually, clothes are discarded and the bedroom beckons. She welcomes me warmly and despite some difficulties with my wings it is a memorable night. By dawn I am completely sated and happy with her cradled against my chest like she always had been and always would be. I am content for the first time in my life.


	7. Chapter 7

**VIPER'S REVENGE**

Chapter 7: Bruises, Strains, and Broken Bones

**Feral's POV**

Dawn peeks through her small bedroom window as I awaken with her warm weight pressed against me. What a wonderful way to start the day, one I am seriously beginning to entertain permanent thoughts about. I sigh and move carefully away from her. I've got to get moving if I'm to get home and change for work. She mews softly and a delicate paw searches sleepily for me. I smile and lean down to kiss her cheek tenderly.

"Serena, love. I must be going" I say reluctantly. She murmurs sleepily and wishes me a safe day and a hope to see me later. I promise to see her this evening, dress quickly and slip out of her apartment unnoticed. It promises to be a sunny day as I stretch my wings then lift into the clear skies for my apartment.

**Sarena's POV**

For once when my alarm wakes me I'm not grouchy. I shut it off and rise from bed stretching and smiling in real pleasure as I head to the bathroom. I only vaguely remember Ulysses kissing me goodbye this morning, but last night is crystal clear in my mind. Humming happily I prepare for the day. For the first time in a long while, I don't mind getting ready for work. I am in too good a mood for work to spoil. As I grab a quick breakfast, make lunch, and head out the door to catch the bus, my mind is already on this evening and having him in my arms again.

**Feral's POV**

It's late morning and I've finally cleared the reports from last night. One report in particular has disturbed me. I reach out and contact Colonel Predlar, head of security investigation. I ask him to come to my office and give me an update. The report deals with a new gang of apparent gun runners operating covertly in the older part of the city. Colonel Predlar arrives some ten minutes after my call. He reports that, sometime last night, a police sting operation for drugs had uncovered a small cache of explosives.

During interrogation, the drug dealer swore he was only holding the explosives for another gang who was rumored to have gotten their paws on a nuclear detonator and had a buyer for it. The drug dealer was supposed to turn over the explosives in two days. Normally, the enforcers don't get involved with these types of crimes unless it's something that can cause harm on a large scale. This certainly rates that.

We only had two days to set up an operation to catch the gun runners. The best way was to make a deal with the drug dealer by offering him a lighter sentence for his cooperation. Colonel Predlar agreed and I sent him off to take care of the details.

Two days later, at dusk, near an old warehouse district...

**Felina's POV**

The tension is thick as we all wait for the signal to close in on the gun runners. It had been confirmed the gun runners did have a detonator. The thought of something of that magnitude in the hands of hardened criminals was truly chilling. Uncle Ulysses was hidden on top of the warehouse near us. The rest of the small attack force was scattered behind the meager cover at the drop site. The drug dealer was twitching nervously in his car waiting for the gun runners to show. He couldn't take off since we had the keys to the car.

Time seemed to crawl, but only an hour had passed when a hummer and two jeeps came down the quiet street. They stopped three warehouses up from us and sat running their engines. No one moved for long minutes. The drug dealer cautiously exited his vehicle and stood looking at the three vehicles. After another 10 minutes passed, the hummer moved slowly forward. The jeeps spaced themselves out, one dropped back some and the other pulled alongside the hummer.

As they pass the first check point, we learn that each vehicle is loaded with thugs and heavily armed. This was not good.

**Feral's POV**

Crud! This could get really ugly with that much fire power. I signal everyone to hold their positions and stay out of sight. They finally reach our stool pigeon and halt. No one moves, moments pass, then passenger doors to the hummer open and four Kats exit. Each is carrying an Uzi submachine pistol. They are alert and scanning their surroundings cautiously. One of them signals the hummer and another Kat alights. This one is dressed better than the other four and isn't obviously armed. The head honcho for sure and is confirmed as he struts up to the drug dealer.

We had him wired so we listened in on their short but to the point chat. The leader demanded his stuff and the dealer moved to the trunk where we had put fake explosives. The exchange went down quickly. We waited till the dealer returned to his car before we moved in. I swooped down and ordered them to surrender, their answer was to immediately open fire. Darkness had fallen and only the light from a few weak streetlights gave any illumination over the battle. The area was filled with the sound of multiple gun shots and the whine of laser fire. I dodged and swooped as I moved in to try and capture the leader before he could get in the hummer and escape.

**Felina's POV**

All the crooks began shooting at us. No surprise there. For long moments it was a shooting gallery. Keeping my head down, I could barely see my Uncle. He blended too well in the dark sky. Seconds later, I spotted him swooping in to try and grab the leader, but just as he nearly reached him, a bodyguard began firing upward giving his boss a chance to get in the hummer and take off. I fired at the guard knocking him out of the battle then quickly looked up to see if I could find my Uncle. He may be wearing a protective vest but his wings weren't bullet proof. I suddenly saw him as he passed through a light. He was aiming his wrist weapon on the escaping hummer. A mini match head missile caught the vehicle in the rear and made it flip upside down. One down two more to go. The jeeps were barreling down the street away from us, two enforcer rigs screaming in pursuit.

**Feral's POV**

Ah Crud!! Two of the vehicles were escaping. I had only seconds to decide to go after them then I caught sight of Felina below me. I quickly ordered her to secure the scene and received her brisk acknowledgment. I was off at top speed trying to head off the two jeeps before they could get back to the heart of the city and vanish.

My wings were straining as I finally caught up to the fleeing vehicles. I warned my pursuing officers to back off. I still had two more match head missiles and I used them with pinpoint accuracy, firing one then the second in rapid succession at the rear of each vehicle. Success!! Both vehicles ended up on their backs, sliding into each other with a spectacular bang.

I quickly landed. I was exhausted and didn't have the strength to stay airborne any longer. I helped my enforcers pull the injured gang members from their damaged cars. On my radio, I heard Felina report that they had the detonator in hand. All in all a very successful operation.

Two hours later, I was at my desk doing the report on the operation and trying to ease the growing ache in my wing muscles. I had apparently pushed them too far and the pain was getting too strong to ignore. Moaning in discomfort, I left my office for the medic section on the second floor. When I arrived, my wings were shaking and cramping. The medics immediately placed me face down on a gurney. I was soon pumped full of muscle relaxants as they rubbed and eased the tightened wing muscles. Needless to say, I spent the night knocked out. What a lousy way to end the day.

**Felina's POV**

I was pumped. It had been a successful operation and I was putting the finishing touches to my report when a passing enforcer told me my Uncle was seen going to the med section. He'd never go there unless he was hurt bad. I quickly grabbed my finished report and rushed to the elevator. When I arrived, I grabbed a passing nurse who told me my Uncle was being treated and to wait. I sighed in frustration and slumped in a hard chair near the treatment room doors.

Some time later a doctor came out and assured me Uncle Ulysses would be fine, just severe wing spasms from overstress. He would be sleeping off some potent muscle relaxers tonight so there was no point in seeing him now. I thanked him and sighed in relief. I stopped by his office and dropped my report on his desk then took my weary body home for some well earned rest.

Two weeks later...

**Feral's POV**

I was flying toward City Hall to drop off some reports Ms Briggs had been asking for when a huge dark shadow moved over me. I looked up to see Dark Kat's fear ship heading toward Enforcer Headquarters. I was surprised he hadn't spotted me just below him. Before I could take evasive action, a sonic boom announced the arrival of the SWAT Kats. I was actually glad to see them since there was no way I was a match for that ship. I quickly folded my wings to get out of their airspace as fast as I could. I made a bee line for the Enforcer Tower, warning my troops of Dark Kats approach and to launch every available jet and copter immediately.

**Felina's POV**

I was already on patrol when I received the alert about Dark Kat. I veered back toward Enforcer Headquarters in time to join in on the attack on the fear ship. Its shielding was shedding our fire like water off a duck's back. The SWAT Kats didn't seem to be faring any better. Whatever Dark Kat was up to it looked like he might succeed if we couldn't pierce his shielding.

**T-Bone's POV**

"Hey sure shot, don't you have anything to get through that ship's armor? He's wiping the sky of enforcers and ignoring us."

"Don't cough up a hairball, T-Bone." Razor growled "That shield is strong. I just have to find the right combination of weapons to get through it. Let's see if two hopped up Mega Scramblers will do it." He fired off one sparking missile after another toward the fear ship. They impacted seconds apart and finally the shield was down.

"Way to go Razor! Now let's kick Dark Kats tail!" I turn the Turbokat into a strafing run allowing Razor to spray munitions into the fear ship's tail.

**Feral's POV**

Yes!!! The SWAT Kats did it! The shield was down and they were spraying the fear ship's rear with multiple weapons' fire. Though I wish my enforcers could have brought him down, I'm not complaining that is until I see Dark Kat retaliating by firing on an office tower near him. I can hear screams from frightened office workers as they try to escape flying glass and gun fire pouring into their building. I yell into my radio for the SWAT Kats and my enforcers to cease fire.

I hear T-Bone angrily telling Razor about Dark Kats dirty trick and acknowledging me as he backed off the Turbokat. The fear ship is badly damaged and limps off causing further havoc by firing on the katizens on the ground. As soon as he ceases firing on the building, the SWAT Kats resume their pursuit, harrying the bastard away from the city.

Meanwhile, I order the fighter pilots to help in the pursuit while I have my choppers assist in damage control at the office building and the ground targets. I swoop in closer to see what kind of damage has been done and how many injured there were. I gingerly step through the broken glass as I move through the shattered remains of the office space. Kats are helping each other to safety and treating others for injuries. It isn't until I move into the next office that I see Sarena. I hadn't realized this was her place of work. She is bleeding down her arm but seems otherwise alright. She and two other males are trying to help a loudly complaining overweight specimen with a bleeding leg. He's nasty and abusive to everyone trying to help him. I wonder if this is Sarena's boss she's complained to me about. I decide it's time for me to take charge.

**Sarena's POV**

Oh God!! Kats are screaming and running everywhere as the shattered window sprayed glass everywhere. I can see the battle raging outside and just catch Ulysses soaring up out of view. Around me is chaos as I try to move to the door out to the hall. A bleeding coworker bumps into me and I instinctively pull her to me and out the door. I settle her to the floor, she isn't hurt badly so I move to the next office where Kats are pouring out to see if I can be of help. Almost everyone is out except for a few that are helping my boss, Mr. Fergus. He doesn't seem to be that badly injured but he is complaining as if he were dying. He's snarling and cursing at everyone that is trying to help him.

I'm disgusted, but can't leave since I seem to be the only one with any first aid experience. I attempt again to wrap his injured leg but he pulls away complaining loudly that I am hurting him. At that moment a familiar voice barks orders at the others standing around then leans over my boss and snaps at him.

"Knock it off! You're not hurt that bad. Stop moving around and let Ms Flaherty wrap your wound. The medics are on their way and will transport you soon." Amazingly, Fergy shuts up and holds still while I finish wrapping his leg. As soon as I am done, Ulysses picks him up like he weighed nothing at all and carried him to the hall where the wounded waited for transport.

"Now rest here and keep quiet" He admonished the cowed Kat before turning to go back into the office to check the damage. As he passes me, in a low voice he asks if I'm okay and I assure him I am. He nods his head and moves into the other room. I hear the others whispering in excitement about actually seeing Commander Feral in person and many comments about his impressive wings. I know it's petty but I can't help but feel smug that I alone know the Commander much better than any of them.

Suddenly, I hear a loud groaning sound from the room Ulysses has gone into, then a horrific crash. I run to the door and see an inner wall has collapsed. For a second, I don't see Ulysses then I hear a groan. I carefully step over the debris working my way toward the sound and see his arm sticking out from a large piece of the wall. I scream for help as I try to remove some of the debris around him.

I'm relieved to see enforcers rushing into the room and I tearfully tell them what has happened. They tell me to go back to the hall with the others, but I can't. I need to be here when he is pulled free. It takes several enforcers and many tense minutes to free the Commander from the wall that had flattened him to the floor.

As they begin to raise him from the floor to move him to a safer area, he cries out in agony. I can see what's wrong immediately.

"Stop! His wing is broken. We need to splint it first before you can move him. There's plenty of wood around to make a brace, I'll go get some bandages or something to tie it with" I told them and scurried out to find them. I lucked out finding an untouched first aid kit in the break room and ran back to Ulysses. The enforcers had gently straightened the wing and had splints below and above the break.

"Here's the first aid kit" I said as I handed it to one of the officers who thanked me and went to work. I knelt down and gently placed Uly's head in my lap. He grits his teeth hard as they wrapped his injured wing. Very carefully they bound his wings to his body. I gently stroked his face as they did this and he looked at me gratefully.

Once more they carefully lift the Commander. I stay close by as we move out of the room and into the elevator. I notice that all the injured had been transported and we were the last. As we entered the elevator, Uly began to struggle and scream. Everyone stopped and backed out into the corridor again and laid him down. It was then I remembered Uly's problem with small spaces. I quickly searched his clothes while the enforcer's look at me in confusion. After a moment, I found them and put them on. He immediately calmed down and sighed with relief. Staring at me in surprise they once more loaded the Commander on the elevator. We go down with no more problems. One of the officers studies me.

"Miss, how did you know about the Commander's...ah...problem?" He asked.

"Ah..." I blushed, "Um...the Commander and I are acquainted." I admitted. The officer's eyebrow lifted but he didn't comment further.

Because I'm injured too, I'm allowed on the same ambulance as Ulysses. I told the ambulance attendants why they could not remove his special glasses. They gave Uly a careful stare and nodded at me. At the hospital, I'm treated and released but I won't leave until I know he's alright and so I'm forced to sit in the waiting room until I'm allowed to see him. While I'm waiting, his niece, Felina comes hurrying in. I signaled to her. She comes over and stares at me questioningly. She's never actually met me in person so this is our first meeting.

"Lt Feral, I'm Sarena Flaherty" I smile wanly at her. "This isn't the best circumstance for meeting you at last."

**Felina's POV**

The SWAT Kats chased Dark Kats fear ship to Megakat Bay with my flight following in hot pursuit. His ship was badly damaged but was gamely trying to get away. As soon as the ship cleared the city, the Turbokat opened fire again and brought the ship down into the bay. They called me on the radio and said farewell leaving the clean up to us again but I didn't mind since they did succeed in bringing Dark Kat down.

I called the harbor patrol to collect the ship. When they returned to shore, the bad news was there was no sign of Dark Kat but they did pick up Chop Shop. What was he doing on the fear ship? Was Dark Kat even aboard? I sighed in resignation, another mystery to solve. I went back to Enforcer Headquarters to make out my report and, only then, did I learn of my Uncle's injury.

I raced back out and reached the hospital in minutes. As I strode across the main lobby toward the trauma bay, a female suddenly hailed me. I walked up to her and waited to see what she wanted. When she identified herself, I was pleasantly surprised. So this was the female that helped my Uncle when he had trouble adapting to his transformation and had been his new love interest. I liked her immediately and could see why my Uncle was soo attracted to her.

She told me what had happened in her office building and how my Uncle had gotten hurt. She described his injuries and what was being done now for him.

"Thank you, Ms Flaherty, for all you've done for my Uncle, not only this time but when you first met him. I always appreciated how you succeeded in helping him cope." I clasp her paw warmly. She smiles at me shyly. We say nothing more for a few minutes and are interrupted by the arrival of my Uncle's doctor. He eyes Sarena a moment before turning to address me.

"Lt Feral! Commander Feral is resting comfortably now and is being transported upstairs to his assigned room. The left wing at mid joint is broken in two places, but fortunately, it is a clean break and will not require surgery. Since it's impossible to cast a wing, we've managed to immobilize it so it may heal. It will take about six weeks and it must stay immobile for that time. Someone needs to help take care of him since he only needs to be in the hospital for a few days. I don't envy anyone volunteering for that job since Commander Feral is known to be a really bad patient." The doctor sighed and shook his head. "Anyway you may see him as soon as he is settled upstairs."

"Thank you doctor! Don't worry, we'll figure something out for his future care" I smiled gratefully at him. He nodded and strode off leaving Sarena and me looking at each other.

**Sarena's POV**

Felina is staring at me after the doctor leaves us. Since my office is trashed, I know I won't be going back to work for a while. Makes sense that I take care of Ulysses and I tell her so. She stares at me in surprise and warns me that I have never dealt with her Uncle when he's hurt or ill and that the doctor wasn't exaggerating about how bad a patient her Uncle was.

I smiled and said that's what lovers do, take care of each other and I intend to do just that I told her firmly. She smiles back warmly and gives me a hug and tells me if I ever need her to just let her know. Now that that's settled we make our way upstairs to see Ulysses.

**Felina's POV**

I am relieved Sarena is willing to take care of my Uncle. I think he will be less grouchy with her than me. I can return to work with a clear mind. I need to focus on finding out whom that detonator was meant for and why. After a brief visit to my drugged out Uncle, I leave Sarena by his side and return to my office to do some digging.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIPER'S REVENGE**

Chapter 8: Recovery Time

**Felina's POV**

Back at Enforcer Headquarters, I try to get Chop Shop to tell me what's going on but he's not spilling.

"What were you doing on Dark Kat's fear ship? Where is Dark Kat?" I badger him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he mocked and gave that chilling hyena laugh he's known for. We go round and round like that for the next two hours, but he isn't breaking. He seems too cool about it all as if he knows he has nothing to worry about. I have him returned to his cell. Frustration dogs my heels as I go to my Uncle's office to go over the reports gathered. It's really meager and I have to wait for forensics on the gunrunners vehicles and the fear ship before I'm able to fit any pieces together. All the gunrunners are dead and the fear ship crew isn't talking.

I sigh, it's late and I decide to call it a night. I can't do any more tonight, maybe the morning will bring some new information.

Dawn, Megakat Trauma Center...

**Feral's POV**

My body hurts everywhere, but especially my left wing. I try to sit up but find I am restrained and the effort makes me groan. My throat is very dry. Suddenly, a gentle paw is there caressing my cheek and offering me a straw. I look up at Sarena as I drink the cool water.

She pulls it away when I finish and I ask, "How long have you been here?" "All night, it's now 6 a.m. in the morning, love" she answers softly. I feel warm inside and the pain isn't so great knowing she's been by my side. I don't know how I got so lucky in finding such a wonderful she kat.

My mind drifts from such happy thoughts when I remember the attack yesterday. I need to find out what's been going on in my absence. What a rotten time to be injured. By the looks of things, I'm in for a while.

"What do the doctors say, Sarena, about my condition?" I ask her.

"Your left wing is broken in two places and must stay immobile for at least six weeks if it is to heal properly. They plan to keep you here for a few days then allow you to go home provided someone takes care of you. I volunteered!" She reported then laughed at my shocked expression.

"You don't have to do that, Sarena!" I objected.

"Oh yes I do! Knowing you, keeping you immobile will be a full time job. Besides that's what lovers do for each other and not another word about it!" She scolded me. "Anyway, my place of work is totally trashed so I'm temporarily on vacation. I don't mind, really Ulysses! I want to do this for you." Sarena smiled warmly at me. "By the way, I finally got to meet your niece. She's a wonderful person and we got on very well. You needn't worry, between the two of us we can take care of you."

I sighed and closed my eyes. What could I say?! It wasn't as if I had a choice in the matter anyway. I was glad though that she and Felina had met and liked one another.

**Sarena's POV**

Poor Ulysses! He looks so woebegone. The next few weeks are going to be a true testing of our relationship. I sigh inwardly and get settled. I figure I'll go to my apartment and freshen up and do a few chores when he takes a nap so that I can be here when he wakes up.

I should probably get his key and prepare his apartment for his return. I think I better get with the doctor and see what equipment is required for Ulysses' care and stock up on groceries though I think I'll wait until tomorrow for that. At least I won't be bored like poor Uly. For someone as active as he is, this is going to be hell.

**Felina's POV**

Still, no leads this morning. I'm so frustrated that I decided to go to the firing range. After about an hour of that, I was feeling a bit better. I decided to start over again with all the evidence that had been collected so far maybe I'll spot something we missed. I hauled all the data to my Uncle's office where I knew I wouldn't be interrupted. For two hours, I pour over all the information that's been gathered. One thing seemed to stand out, too many players involved and the detonator seemed to be the prize. I need to see my Uncle. He'll want my report on this and I can see if he spots what I've detected. So I gather up my evidence and leave for Megakat Trauma Center.

Uncle Ulysses was awake and not looking too happy. Sarena is no where in sight as I walk in.

"Hello Uncle. How are you feeling?" I ask politely. "Where's Sarena?"

"Miserable so let's not go there shall we and Sarena is doing some errands. Now what have you got on what's been going on?" He demanded. I brief him on what had happened yesterday and then presented my summation and suspicions.

"Here's how I see it so far Uncle. Gun runners get their hands on a nuclear detonator, probably from an insider in the Megakat Nuclear Power Plant; they have a mysterious buyer for the device, then there's the attack by the fear ship flown by Chop Shop and no Dark Kat around. The fear ship was headed for Enforcer Headquarters where the detonator was being stored until transfer back to the plant. Then there's the apparently unrelated report of Turmoil's escape from Alkatraz Prison. I strongly suspect that this is some kind of plot by Turmoil. Though explosives are not really her calling card, the whole thing sounds like a well planned plot of revenge and that is something she would mastermind. I think she used the fear ship to try and divert suspicions to Dark Kat but using Chop Shop was too odd and besides there's been no sign of Dark Kat for months." I finished my report and waited to see if my Uncle agreed with my supposition.

**Feral's POV**

I closed my eyes and tried to see the pattern Felina felt was there. After a few minutes' contemplation, I had to agree that she was on the right track. It made me even more angry to be out of commission right now. A detonator in the hands of that air pirate sent a chill down my spine. We had to make sure she didn't get her paws on it.

"Felina, I think you are right. Good work! The problem now is getting the detonator back to the power plant and plugging that leak. I can't believe I'm going to ask this, but I want you to get a hold of those two hotshots. I want you and them to deliver that detonator back home. With them I can be sure it will make it there. Then I want you to do a level one security check on the personnel at the power plant to find that traitor. Additionally, I want security around the plant increased for at least two weeks to ensure we don't have another incident." I ordered her and hid the smile at her shock at my willingness to use the SWAT Kats.

I really couldn't be choosey. I knew that, no matter how well my enforcers try to protect the device, they are ill equip to handle an omega attack and this was too dangerous to trust on ground transport. The Turbokat has no equal in the air so really it was the only choice and besides, Turmoil would never believe I would entrust the SWAT Kats with something so important. It was about time I finally got the upper hand on these criminals by being unpredictable.

Pleased with my solution, I nodded goodbye to Felina and decided to get a nap before Sarena returned from her errands.

**Felina's POV**

I've never been soo shocked in my life. My uncle requesting the SWAT Kats help!!! Wow! I think he's changed more than just his looks. He was starting to look tired as he nodded to me to leave. I saluted and marched out still stunned but pleased as well. I agree with Uncle that Turmoil will never expect the SWAT Kats of returning the detonator to the nuclear power plant rather then the enforcers. I was already planning what I was going to say to get them to agree to this unusual request. I couldn't hold back the smile at the thought of what the guys would say. Smirking, I quickly returned to Enforcer Headquarters and headed for the radio room.

**Razor's POV**

We were in the hangar doing some minor upgrade work on the Turbokat when the enforcer band spat out a call for **us**! Wow! That was a surprise. They never call us! We usually just eavesdrop on their frequencies to keep in touch with what's happening, but here they were calling us. T-Bone looked at me in shock from the wing of the jet as I headed for the radio.

"Razor here! What's going on?" I asked bluntly.

"Razor! This Lt Feral! I've been ordered to get your assistance on a very important transport. You copy!" The Lieutenant barked from the speaker.

"I copy Lt. Who ordered this and what's the cargo and why should we help?" I growled in annoyance. We are not in a habit of being delivery boys and I wasn't happy about this and neither was T-Bone by the looks of the scowl on his face.

"Commander Feral's orders. Need safe transport for a stolen nuclear detonator to be returned to the nuclear power plant. You are the only ones that can ensure its safe arrival." You could almost hear the smirk in Felina's voice. For a minute I just stared at my partner in stunned amazement.

"Feral **asked us **to do this?!! You're not pulling our leg are you Lieutenant? That just doesn't sound like your Uncle?" T-Bone growled suspiciously.

"Honest guys those are his orders and I am supposed to accompany you to make the hand off. Well, will you do it?" She asked seriously.

"Uh..." I glanced at my partner, he shrugged at me and nodded. "Okay Lieutenant, we'll help you do it. When and where?" I asked in resignation.

"Come to Enforcer Headquarters flight line in two hours." She instructed.

"Roger, two hours from now, Razor out" I responded.

"Well don't that beat all! Who would have guessed Feral would ask** us **to do him a favor. Man, he really has changed." T-Bone said scratching his head in continued amazement.

"You can say that again and, you know, it makes sense to have us do this run since we can make sure the detonator **does** arrive at its destination. I'm just floored that Feral is actually thinking rather than barreling ahead saying 'the enforcers will handle this' shtick like he always does." I shake my head.

"I wonder where Feral is that he's having Felina deliver the device?" T-Bone asked curiously.

"I don't know buddy. We can ask Felina when we see her meanwhile, we need to finish up here if we are to make our appointment on time." I admonish my partner as I return to my work. He continued to shake his head as he returned to the cockpit.

Two hours later...Enforcer Headquarter's flight line...

**Felina's POV**

Here they come, right on time! T-Bone lands the Turbokat smoothly on the tarmac without a bounce. I can see the loading ramp lower as my team approaches the jet with the detonator. The device is packed in a shock proof box on a hover cart. We were not taking any chances with this thing. Razor greets me on the cargo hold ramp and directs the team where he wants the cart stowed. He latches it in place, my team leaves, and he escorts me up to the cockpit where I sit beside him in the weapon's jump seat. He hands me a helmet and I hear T-Bone greet me as soon as I put it on. I return his greeting and tell him to go ahead and take off. He acknowledges and we take off smooth and easy. He really is a great pilot. We're on our way in minutes and Razor turns to ask me where my Uncle is. I explain about the accident and receive twin comments of surprise and grudging dismay at his injuries.

It takes T-Bone only 15 minutes to reach our destination. I call the Chief of Security upon our arrival and are instructed to land near the entrance. A perimeter of guards awaits us as T-Bone complies. Razor and I drop down into the hold and he releases the hover cart. A detachment of nuclear plant workers comes aboard to take the cart under the eagle eyes of the Security Chief. I hand over the release papers for the Chief's signature. He signs quickly, hands it back and quickly follows the workers back inside the plant.

With a sigh of relief at the completion of our task, I smile at the SWAT Kats gratefully and we return to Enforcer Headquarters. I thank them for their assistance and disembark. They wave and I wave back as they leave briskly again for home. One task done, now I have the tedious job of finding the traitor at the plant.

**T-Bone's POV**

Well that was a quick and easy trip. Feral had been right, no one suspected us of being delivery Kats for a nuclear detonator so the thing was back home with no one being the wiser except those in the know. I had to admit to being a little sorry to hear Feral had been injured that bad. I realized though that with Feral out we would need to keep a closer eye out for trouble on our patrols for the next few weeks. I mentioned this to Razor after we got home and he nodded agreement. Sighing, unfortunately that milk run didn't take very long so we don't have any excuse to not get back to work in the garage. We had at least four vehicles needing to get done before tomorrow. Quickly changing clothes we went upstairs and got to work.

A high class apartment somewhere in Megakat City...

**Turmoil's POV**

I am furious. The few officers staying with me wisely avoid my foul temper. All my plans have been thwarted. To my angry surprise, Feral is acting totally out of character. It's beyond belief that he actually used the SWAT Kats to return the detonator to the plant. It seems the changes to his appearance weren't the only things altered about that arrogant tomkat. I will have that detonator if it is the last thing I do. I need some kind of leverage with Feral. Perhaps snatching that niece of his might work. We will see!

**Felina's POV**

It took nearly two weeks of interviews to clear all the workers at the plant. The one we were looking for had bolted under the guise of a vacation. There's an all points bulletin out on him but I don't hold much hope of finding him. There's been no sign of Turmoil. All we can do is be vigilant and wait for her to show. She won't stay hidden for long. It's not her way.

I've managed to catch up with the paperwork on my Uncle's desk and decide it's time to knock off for the night. I think I better go check on my Uncle and give him the results of the interviews before going home. Sarena has had her paws full trying to keep Uncle Ulysses from going stir crazy. It hasn't been easy and there are four more weeks to go before his wing is completely healed. I don't envy her a bit.


	9. Chapter 9

**VIPER'S REVENGE**

Chapter 9: The Cure and The Kidnapping

**Sarena's POV**

I sigh tirededly as I slam the door with my foot, my arms full of magazines and dinner. It's been two weeks since Ulysses was brought home and set up in his bedroom. A makeshift pulley and winch had been installed to hold his wing at the proper angle to heal. It didn't allow Uly any real way to move around. The only time it was allowed down was for bathroom breaks. He wasn't allowed to bathe for obvious reasons and that only made him more irritable and difficult. I had picked up some dry shampoo last week and used it to clean his fur as best as possible under the circumstances.

He hated every minute of his confinement. Many were the difficulties that had to be solved from the first moment he arrived home. The first was the feeling of claustrophobia from being trapped in his bedroom. This was alleviated somewhat by his glasses and having the window wide open at all times. This also eased his intense need to fly. The next problem was severe boredom. The best I could do was entertain him. We played chess, board games, watched TV, rented movies and read the latest periodicals in his field that he never found time to go through and of course the reports from his office that Felina brought by on a regular basis. Sometimes even that wasn't enough, during those times I would give him a massage and though we couldn't do much else, we did cuddle and kiss. Everyone was right, Uly is a very difficult patient but with me he tries his best not to snap and be as stoic as possible over his predicament. I love him so very much.

**Feral's POV**

I hear Sarena come in and heave a sigh. I wince with guilt at her sound of resignation and tiredness. She forgets that my hearing is acute. I hate this! Being confined to bed with the outside beaconing me, drives me crazy. Sarena does her best to try and distract me and I'm so grateful to her for her perseverance. I know I'm a terrible patient. Inactivity just makes me tense and cranky. I try hard not to take my frustration out on her and she is so forgiving. I don't think it would be so bad if it wasn't for my raptor traits. That side of me gets very panicky being cooped up for so long and only the glasses help to ease that somewhat.

At that moment, I hear a knock at the door. Sarena goes to answer it and I soon hear my niece's voice. A few minutes later and she is entering my room followed by Sarena. Besides Sarena, Felina's regular visits are a godsend.

"Hi Uncle! How are you today?" Felina asks smiling, understanding in her eyes.

"As good as can be expected." I sigh grumpily. "So how did the interviews go?"

Now it was her turn to sigh, "The interviews are all completed and everyone was cleared except for the one Kat who supposedly was on vacation. It was discovered that Cal Linburn had signed out for vacation without permission and disappeared. Process of elimination, he was our traitor. There is a warrant out for his arrest but I don't hold my breath that we'll ever see him again."

I grunt in agreement. He could be dead too, but I didn't say that out loud. I didn't want to upset Sarena.

"Well you've done everything you can do, there is nothing left but keep our guard up and wait to see if Turmoil will turn up." I told her.

"Yeah, I agree, though I'm surprised she hasn't made a move yet. It isn't like her to lay low this long. I really wish we could find out what she's up to." Felina groused.

"I know Felina. Waiting is hard but I'm glad Turmoil is taking her time. It gives me time to recover and get back to work. Don't like the idea of her making a major move on the city and I'm laid up." I said in frustration. Felina smiled warmly at me and gave my arm a squeeze.

"I know it's been really hard for you Uncle, but your wing seems to be healing fast maybe it won't take a full six weeks to be better." She said in quiet assurance.

"One could hope so. Doctor Mewser is supposed to check it again next Friday. We'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for coming by Felina, have a quiet evening." I smile weakly at her.

"You too, Uncle. Rest well and don't worry about work too much. Good night Sarena. Let me know if you need anything." She said as she made her way to the front door. Sarena saw her out before returning with our dinner and the magazines she'd gotten me.

"Here you are love, let's eat and try to relax okay?" She smiled and sank down on the bed beside me, kissed my cheek then served our meal. Only she can make this all bearable and I eat with little appetite as she cuddles close to me. It's going to be another long week.

**Felina's POV**

I was getting into my car in the lower parking garage below Enforcer Headquarters Wednesday evening, when I was attacked by two ninjas who seemed intent on trying to kidnap me. They almost succeeded in overcoming me when a couple of enforcers happened along. The attackers took off. They managed to get away leaving me confused and sore. I have enemies but they usually wouldn't be so bold as to try and grab me at Enforcer Headquarters. Someone was desperate, but it didn't seem to be something Turmoil would do. So I was left with a mystery.

I told my Uncle about the attempted kidnapping. He was confused as well and warned me about being caught alone again and to be more aware of my security. I promised I'd be more watchful.

**Turmoil's POV**

I nearly killed those idiots for their failure to capture Lieutenant Feral. She's now on alert and trying to take her will be impossible now. There must be some other way to get to Commander Feral. There's been some rumor about a certain she kat seen in his company lately. Perhaps this needs to be investigated.

**Sarena's POV**

Another week has gone by and the doctor is supposed to be here in an hour. I truly hope he says Ulysses is healed. I don't know if he can handle being inactive much longer.

**Feral's POV**

The doctor is finally here! I can barely hold still as he removes the braces and bandages from my wing. He won't let me move it yet until he examines it thoroughly, then he lets me move it very slowly. I feel no pain as I finally flex my wing and flip it to my back for the first time in three weeks. God, it feels soo good to be able to move completely again.

"Before you even attempt to fly Commander, we need to x-ray the wing to make sure everything has realigned properly. So if you will get dressed, I will meet you at the hospital in about 30 minutes" Dr. Mewser directed.

"Right! We'll be there shortly, thanks." I said gratefully as I got up to get dressed for the first time in weeks. Sarena smiled at me happily and left me to get ready. I got dressed quickly and we were soon in the elevator. It seems strange to use it since I usually leave by my balcony. In no time we are at the hospital and I'm waiting impatiently for the doctor to read my x-rays. Though it seems like forever, it's only been 20 minutes when the doctor finally gives me the green light to be able to fly. I thank him quickly, anxious to return to the sky I miss more than I ever thought I would. Outside, I kiss Sarena then take to the air at last. I'm free!!

**Sarena's POV**

I am thrilled to see the joy on Uly's face as he takes to the air for the first time in three weeks. Though he left me on the sidewalk rather abruptly, I can't fault him for his real need to take to the sky once more. I smile to myself as I get into Uly's car and drive back to his apartment. I probably won't see him again for a few hours, so decide to pack up my things and tidy up his bedroom. A little later, sighing happily, I return to my own apartment. He will seek me out when he's ready.

**Feral's POV**

I'm finally back to work and it feels good. I was spending the morning catching up when I received a rather excited call from Dr. Konway at the Bio Tech Labs. He insists I come there immediately. They have some good news for me but don't want to tell me over the phone. My interest is piqued. I summon Felina to the flight line.

"What's up Uncle?" She asks as soon as she walks up to me.

"Dr. Konway has some important news to tell me and wants me to come immediately. I thought you might like to come with me." I smile at her.

"You bet! I love flying with you and I'm curious to see what has the doctor so excited." Felina agreed.

I scoop her up and she places her arms around my neck. I jump from the building and spread my wings to catch a thermal, falling into an easy glide. Within minutes we are landing at the Bio Tech Labs where Dr. Konway is waiting anxiously for us. He has a big smile on his face but refuses to answer any questions until we are in his lab.

"I'm sure that you may have thought we had given up finding a cure for you Commander, but we have in fact found it at last." He is smiling happily at their success. I, however, am struck speechless. I should be happy about this development but I'm not and I'm confused by that response..

While Dr. Konway babbles on about the cure, I remain numb and silent. Felina notices my sudden quiet and watches me with concern. It takes Konway a little longer to realize that I don't seem very happy about his momentous announcement.

"Is something wrong, Commander? I thought you would be thrilled to know you could return to your normal form again?" His face confused and concerned.

"I'm not ungrateful for all your hard work Dr. Konway. I'm just overwhelmed by your news. Frankly, I'm not certain how I feel about it. I've gotten soo used to these wings that the problems I've experienced don't seem so bad anymore. I'm not certain I want to return to normal." Shaking my head and rubbing my face in consternation, I look at my niece in helpless indecision.

"Perhaps you should take some time to think about this Uncle. Talk to Sarena before you make a decision." Felina offered a temporary solution for my dilemma. I give her a grateful, wan smile.

"You're right Felina! Dr. Konway, let me think about this for a little. I'll let you know what I decide soon." I tell him more positively.

"Of course Commander. I understand. It will be waiting for you when you make up your mind." He said a little puzzled but trying to be supportive.

**Felina's POV**

Uncle Ulysses is quiet as he flies us back to Enforcer Headquarters. I can understand his dilemma a little. He'd worked hard to adapt to his transformation and in the process he'd found new ways to do his job that has made him happier than I've ever seen him and a relationship that has made him more contented with his life. Would he be just as happier if he returned to his former self? That is what I think is troubling him the most. Personally, I would find it hard to give up this glorious ability to fly without a machine. But he has to weigh all the other problems he deals with everyday. I don't envy him this decision.

**Feral's POV**

Why am I not happy about returning to normal? I admit I've kinda gotten used to being able to fly like a bird. The down side is my problems in closed spaces and if my glasses were ever damaged or stolen by criminals I would be as dangerous as the criminals themselves. The other thing is not flying in jets or copters. I can fly fast but not as fast as a jet. I'd have to be a passenger not the pilot. But then when we arrived at a scene, I'm able to get out and see it better than those confined to the plane. There are many pluses and minus to both sides. I really need to talk to Sarena. This decision is just as important to her as to me. With that in mind, I set aside the decision for a while and set down to go through the reports stacked on my desk.

**Sarena's POV**

What a day! I spent it cleaning my apartment and restocking my fridge. Ulysses was so excited when he returned the day of his release that he made love to me nearly all night. It was wonderful. Now that my days are free again, I'm kinda at a loss as to what to do with myself. Since it's such a beautiful day outside, and still a couple of hours from sunset, I decide to go to our favorite spot in the park and eat a picnic dinner.

A quick bus trip to Megakat Park and a brisk walk brings me to our favorite tree near the pond. I was just laying my blanket down when I sensed danger. I straighten quickly but it's too late as I am grabbed from behind and my mouth covered with a strong smelling cloth. I try to hold my breath but whoever it is squeezes me hard and I am forced to take a breath. As soon as I do the world turns dark.

**Turmoil's POV**

At last! Now we will see if Feral cares enough for this female to do as I demand. I order one of my officers to deliver my ransom demand immediately to Enforcer Headquarters. My revenge on T-Bone and the enforcer's is finally at hand.

**Feral's POV**

I looked up in surprise as my Sergeant barreled into my office in a panic.

"Sir, this was handed to the desk sergeant by an unknown female who left immediately and disappeared. It's a ransom note from Turmoil!" he said urgently handing me the note.

I quickly read the short inscription and my heart freezes. The damn she kat has Sarena hostage. For a moment I'm paralyzed with fear. Then just as suddenly, I'm consumed with fury. How dare she?! If she harms my lover . . . ! I didn't realize I was displaying fangs and claws and growling until my Sergeant stepped back in fear from me. Shaking myself firmly I regained control. Now wasn't the time to allow my temper to flare. My fury was a cold fire within me!

I ordered an immediate Level One security search begun and had the Sergeant get my niece. I needed to plan. Despite what I'd already set in motion, I knew that only a small team would be more likely to save Sarena. However, Turmoil would be expecting me to send out the calvary, so that's what I'll do. She'll never suspect I'd be willing to work with the SWAT Kats and that's how we are going to defeat her.

While I waited for Felina to arrive, I contacted the SWAT Kats.

**Chance's POV**

I banged my head under the hood of the truck I was tuning when I unexpectedly heard a call for the SWAT Kats come over the Enforcer band. Rubbing the back of my head, I went to the private link we had with Feral.

"T-Bone here. What do you need Commander?" I asked brusquely.

Feral briefed me on the kidnapping of his girl friend by Turmoil and her ransom demand. She wanted the nuclear detonator in exchange for the safe return of Sarena. I snarled in fury at the callousness of that blasted she kat. I could hear the barely restrained rage in Feral's voice.

Jake and I always worried about such a thing happening to us so we could certainly feel empathy for the big guy and concern for the innocent female mixed up in this power struggle.

"What do you want us to do, Feral? Have you got a plan?" I asked him.

"Yes, but I won't give it out on the radio. I don't want Turmoil to know I'm working with you two. That will be my surprise! Meet me at the rear of the local biker's hangout. Come on your cyclotrons. Be there in an hour!" Feral ordered then hung up.

The bikers' hangout? What does he have in mind? I shrug my shoulders. I guess we will soon find out. I reach for the radio to call Jake who is out getting parts. I tell him to get back to the garage A.S.A.P. I'll explain when he arrives.

I've closed up the garage and am suited up and waiting when Jake arrives. He eyes me in surprise but goes to his locker to change clothes. While he's doing that I fill him in. By the time he's mounting his bike, I can see the fire of anger in his eyes as he puts on his helmet. "Well let's get going partner." He growls as he rides his bike up the ramp. I follow right behind him and we are soon roaring down the dusty back road into town.


	10. Chapter 10

**VIPER'S REVENGE**

Chapter 10: The Plan

**Felina's POV**

My uncle's sergeant caught me as I was signing off duty. His tense mien warned me that something bad had happened.

"Lt, Commander Feral wants you in his office immediately!" He quickly relayed.

"Right! Can you give me a head's up?" I asked.

"No mame! Best it should come from the Commander direct." He said tightly and then hurried off obviously on another errand for my uncle. Worried, I took off for the elevators and my uncle's office.

I met my uncle heading for the elevator just as I was arriving. He signaled me to hold the doors as he quickly slipped his glasses on and got aboard, punching the button for the armory hard. I could feel waves of fury coming from him. In clipped, tight sentences my uncle informed me of Turmoil's actions. My stomach clenched in anger and fear for poor Sarena.

"You have a plan, Uncle?" I asked, maintaining my professional manner while I seethed inside.

**Feral's POV**

I could feel Felina's fury nearly equal to mine but was proud when she didn't let it interfere with her duty.

"Yes, Felina! We're going to load up with some special munitions then you and I are going to meet up with the SWAT Kats. I already have a level one special ops initiated to try to find Turmoil, but that is a blind to distract and draw her out while we secretly get inside her operation." I told her as we arrived at the armory.

Chief Henler saw us arrive and came toward us with a questioning look on his face, "Can I help you, Commander?"

"Yes! We need some nonlethal for an infiltration. Lightweight and easily portable. Gas and flash grenades, stun and net guns, and I want something cobbled together to look like a nuclear detonator. Hurry! This is a kidnapping and we have to move fast." I ordered.

"Right away sir!" Henler acknowledged and spun on his heel and rushed away shouting orders to his people.

I turned to Felina, "When we get the fake detonator you and the SWAT Kats are to go to the Nuclear Power Plant and pretend to be picking a detonator up from there. I'll contact the plant security to set it up. You and the SWAT Kats will return to Enforcer Headquarters to await Turmoil's demands. Once we hear what she wants us to do then we will plan our attack." I said grimly. She nodded and we settled in to wait.

I contacted the Nuclear Power Plant and spoke to the head of security and the plant manager. It took a little forceful persuasion to convince them to go along with the plan but finally they agreed.

It took Chief Henler's people about thirty minutes to create a really good fake. I was pleased with the result. Each of us was given a backpack with the weapons I'd asked for. I thanked them for their quickness and we went to the radio room to get an update on the search.

The ops leader informed me they had engaged some of Turmoil's pilots but could not get a lead on where her launch platform was. We weren't sure if she even had a new ship or if she was using a ground landing strip somewhere. Search teams were spreading out to check out that possibility. I told him to keep at it and gave him the radio frequency to reach me to keep me informed.

I checked my watch and realized that it was past time to meet my temporary allies. With Felina in tow we headed for the flight line. At the edge of the building, Felina helped me put the specially designed backpack on and then slipped hers on. The fake detonator was in a small carryall. Scooping her up, I spread my wings and dropped off the edge. Catching a rising thermal I winged our way toward the meeting place.

**T-Bone's POV**

We've been cooling our heels behind the hangout for fifteen minutes already, fortunately the place had been shut down so there was no one to see us. Where was Feral? I was about to comment to Razor when a shadow slipped over us and moments later, there was Feral carrying Felina. He set her down on her feet and we gathered close to talk privately.

"Odd place for a meeting, Commander. What kept you?" I asked gruffly.

"No one would think to look for us here and we were waiting for this." He said and opened a small carryall. Inside was a familiar looking device.

"Hey! That's looks like the detonator we took back to the plant." I looked up at him in surprise.

"That's the key word, T-Bone, 'looks like.' It's a fake. Now here's what I want you two to do..." He laid out a plan that was daring enough to work and something Turmoil would never suspect.

"Sounds like a good plan, Commander. When do we start?" I asked seeing Razor nod his head in agreement.

"Right now. I want you to take Felina's backpack and this fake detonator and hide it in the Turbokat. I will fly Felina back to Enforcer Headquarters and you two will rejoin us there as soon as possible. Then the plan will begin." He explained.

"Roger, see you both shortly." I nodded taking the packs from Felina. Stowing them safely, Razor and I quickly mounted our bikes as Feral took off. We were soon roaring back down the road for the garage. We parked the bikes and ran for the jet and were soon in the air heading to Enforcer Headquarters.

**Felina's POV**

My uncle flew us back to the flight line. I knew the SWAT Kats would not be long in joining us so we remained outside waiting for them. Sure enough, only ten minutes had passed and they were soon gliding in for a landing. T-Bone kept the engines running and opened the canopy for me to board and we were on our way.

Almost repeating the process we'd gone through to drop off the original detonator with the exception of there being no real detonator in the specially padded crate they hovered up the ramp into the hold of the jet. As soon as the crate was secured, the security head had me sign some papers that were really for the hover cart and crate to insure they got them back. Thanking them for their help, they nodded and quickly left. Razor raised the ramp and, in the security of the cargo hold, we opened the empty crate and put in the fake detonator then sealed everything up again.

Returning to the cockpit, we raced back to Enforcer Headquarters where we would wait for Turmoil's next move.

**Turmoil's POV**

Finally, the detonator is nearly mine. My spies report seeing the SWAT Kats and Feral's niece picking up something from the Nuclear Power Plant. Seems the Commander really does care for that female. My pilots have been playing tag with his forces long enough. It's time to make Feral and the SWAT Kats pay! I send my aide to transmit my instructions to Feral. I want that detonator tonight!

**Feral's POV**

I was tense and frantic. I couldn't sit so paced around my office while we waited. T-Bone reclined on the couch by Felina and Razor was leaning against one of the windows near my desk. No one spoke. Felina finally got up and stepped in front of me as I was starting to pass the couch yet again.

"Uncle, you need to eat. You are going to need the fuel to be able to stay airborne during this operation. Let me order up some food for everyone and you try to sit for a little bit to conserve your energy." Felina pleaded with me.

"She's right, Commander. You are wearing a hole in your floor and getting way too tense. Don't need to get muscle spasms in those wings now. We know you're worried but you gotta rest!" Razor added his concerns.

I snarled angrily, but conceded they were right and nodded at Felina to order some food. I moved back to my desk and sat. I couldn't stop being scared for Sarena's welfare. I hope Turmoil has only tied or locked her up and not touched her in any way.

The food arrived but I really didn't have the appetite to eat. Felina coaxed and badgered me to consume some of it. We had just finished when the Sergeant rushed in with the message we'd been waiting for. Her note was short and to the point. I read it aloud.

"Commander Feral will bring the detonator alone to the abandoned airfield west of the city at four p.m. this afternoon. No tricks. We will be watching you."

"Well that's pretty straight forward. Kinda hard to sneak up on them on an open airfield." Felina said in frustration.

"That's not entirely true, Lt." Razor smiled for the first time since this began. T-Bone began grinning as well.

"Alright, could you two clowns let us in on what's so funny?" I growled and in no mood for their antics.

"Simple, Commander. While you are delivering the fake detonator in your special vehicle, the Lt and us will be sneaking up underground in the Turbomole." Razor said in triumph. I gaped at him in surprise and could have slapped myself. Of course, that was the same vehicle they had used at the mine incident last year.

"That's brilliant!...Except they might feel the vibrations from the machine as you get close." I said cautiously.

"We won't be that close to the surface until we are right on top of our target." Razor assured me.

For the first time since this began, I had real hope we would rescue Sarena and capture Turmoil. But still I was cautious. "You know, Turmoil is expecting to see the Turbokat engaging her pilots. She'll be suspicious if she doesn't see you."

"Hmm, you may be right there!" T-Bone said faltering a little. Looking at his partner for help. But Razor was equally uncertain what to do next.

"Just how hard is it to handle that Turbomole of yours?" Felina spoke up thoughtfully.

"Well, I've gotten the bugs out of the system. Not really that difficult, why?" Razor asked confused.

"Then why don't I drive this mole of yours and you guys do cover with the Turbokat. I'll just come up where you guys direct me from the air and I'll cause a big disruption that will allow my uncle to rescue Sarena and try to catch Turmoil unless she takes to the air then it's up to you guys to catch her. What do you think?" She asked smiling expectantly.

"That's a great idea and, yeah, I can teach you to handle the mole in thirty minutes. This should work." Razor agreed enthusiastically.

I had to admit, Felina's plan was brilliant and had the best chance to work. "Well we better get started then it's only two hours before we have to be at the airfield." I said briskly feeling energized and ready to go. Nodding their agreement, the SWAT Kats got with Felina on meeting them on the flight line in thirty minutes. They had to retrieve the mole from their hangar. Meanwhile, I and Felina had the fake detonator taken down from the flight line and loaded on my hummer. I had it secured and guarded in the Enforcer parking garage until time to leave.

Having nothing better to do, I watched while Felina familiarized herself with the odd vehicle as Razor showed her all the workings. Then they tested the communications to ensure she would hear their instructions and ensure she was linked to me so she could listen in on my conversation with the criminals.

An hour later, we were as ready as we could be. The SWAT Kats loaded the mole back on board the Turbokat with Felina aboard and took her to the best place for her to get underground and start traveling to the target site. I took off in my hummer for the abandoned airfield keeping my eyes peeled for any treachery on Turmoil's part.

**Felina's POV**

Don't know how I talked myself into driving this thing. It's worse than a tank to maneuver. It's a good thing I'm not claustrophobic or I'd be going crazy knowing I was several miles under ground with only a radar to guide me. But this is the only way we are going to get the drop on that wily she kat. I just know we are going to succeed. So with that in mind, I grimly drove the Turbomole to the target site and listened for the SWAT Kats signal to rise to the surface.


	11. Chapter 11

**VIPER'S REVENGE**

Chapter 11: The Rescue

**Turmoil's POV**

My spies inform me Feral is on his way. Now to ready my trap. I turn to my squadron leader and give the order. "Lt Brant! Launch the squadron. You know what to do."

"Yes mame!" She salutes and smartly departs. As she leaves, my radar officer announces an incoming.

"Captain! The Turbokat has been spotted heading this way. ETA five minutes."

"Notify the squadron leader to engage and destroy." I order smiling triumphantly as she complies.

I'll finally be rid of those meddlesome SWAT Kats and Commander Feral will soon follow, then there will be no one to interfere with my plundering of Megakat City.

**T-Bone's POV**

We are nearly at the abandoned airfield when Razor gives the alert. "Head's up T-Bone. Radar shows twelve incoming."

"Yeah, I see them. Ready for some action, buddy?" I grin ferally. I'm ready to wipe the skies of Turmoil's jets. Her pilots are good, but I'm better.

"Just line them up and I'll shoot them down buddy." Razor growled lining up his first target and letting fly. "Matchhead missile away!" Moments later the jet is a flaming ruin heading for the ground. The battle is joined. After about fifteen minutes, we have downed half of Turmoil's squadron. I swing the jet up and around the airfield trying to see what is going on below. We have to tell Felina to come up soon.

Suddenly, we hear a quick communication from Feral warning us that he is entering the area and to be on the look out for a trap. Razor fires a quick acknowledgment while I avoid Turmoil's remaining jets to get a good look around, that's when I spot the tank hidden behind the old airfield terminal. Feral is now entering through the ruined gates heading toward the terminal and the tank is moving toward him.

"Razor warn Feral! There's a tank coming for him from around the right side of the building. Time for Felina to make an appearance. What's her location?" I yell urgently.

"Got it T-Bone! Commander Feral, tank on your right side, head for cover!" Razor shouts on the radio and is quickly acknowledged.

While I continue to dodge Turmoil's fighters, we watch as Feral drives his hummer into a small garage beside the terminal.

"Felina is just coming in from behind the terminal, T-Bone. I told her to come up now. She should be breaking the surface any second." Razor boomed through the mike.

Sure enough, just as Feral is jumping out of his hummer and the tank is coming around the corner, Felina breaks the surface with the Turbomole just behind it. She uses the missiles on board and disables the tank while Feral takes to the air to determine where Turmoil is. We get a little busy finishing off the rest of the jets as quick as we can so we can join the others on the ground.

**Felina's POV**

As I get closer to the airfield, I hear Razor's chatter over the radio as they engage Turmoil's jets. I'm almost in position when I hear Razor warn my uncle to beware of a tank heading for him. I'm ready when Razor signals me to break the surface and tells me I'll be coming up behind the tank. Sure enough, as the Turbomole comes out into the air once more, I see the tank on my radar. I fire a missile at its rear and am pleased with the resulting explosion as the tank is upended and out of commission.

I stop the mole and open the lid to see if I can aid my uncle. I see him in the air above the terminal trying to detect Turmoil's location. I reach in the mole and retrieve my backpack of weapons, shut the lid and run to the nearest wall of the terminal. I let my uncle know where I'm at and wait for his signal to move in.

**Feral's POV**

I see Felina take out the tank and notice the SWAT Kats have nearly finished taking out Turmoil's jets. Now all that's left is to find where Turmoil and Sarena are. So far I haven't been able to see anyone outside the building. As I continue to hover close to the terminal, I get a message from Felina that she is just below me out of sight of the broken windows and waiting for my signal. I hesitate, but before I can decide the SWAT Kats notify me they are clear and coming in.

"Felina, let's wait until the SWAT Kats join us, then we will close in from four directions." I order her and wait for our allies to join us. A few minutes later, T-Bone and Razor are running toward Felina. I drop down and we huddle to discuss our attack plan. Razor uses a mini-locator device in his glovetrix to pin down how many Kats are inside the building.

"According to this, there are at least fifteen hot spots in there. There are two spots near the far wall. Odds are good that it is your girlfriend and a guard, Feral." Razor verifies.

He may be right. I'm relieved. This may be easier than we thought. I tell the pair that we will each take an entrance and do a pincher play to try and catch Turmoil. I also make it clear, that I intend to get to the location Razor suspects is where Sarena is held. They agree to the plan. I have Felina help me remove my backpack and we all split up. As soon as everyone radios they are in position, I order radio silence and give the signal to move in.

**Razor's POV**

I step carefully through a broken window and listen for any voices. All seems quiet at my end of the building. I creep past dusty floors and empty offices until I finally hear female voices coming from a larger room down a dim corridor. I glide down slowly until I am just to one side of the open door and listen. There are apparently four she kats in the room and they are discussing the best way to force Turmoil to escape. They have a jet stashed in a hangar not far away.

Looks like we made it in time to prevent Turmoil's departure. Readying my glovetrix, I take a quick peek in the room and am in luck, the she kats are clustered together arguing. I fire a net over them. Four down, ten to go. I secure my prisoners and head off to see if I can find anyone else.

**T-Bone's POV**

I enter the old baggage claim area and see no one about. I move on into the terminal proper and still don't encounter anyone. Where could Turmoil be? I keep moving hoping to find a clue where she might be holed up. I reach an old escalator leading to the upper floors. I decide to check it out since there doesn't seem to be anyone on the main floor.

I only get half way up the decayed escalator when two of Turmoil's she kats suddenly appear up at the top and start firing away. I duck, firing a tarpedo at them which knocks them back against the wall gunking them and their weapons. The noise brings more she kats to investigate so I hustle back down and hide under the stairs. Two more she kats come tearing down and head away from me allowing a perfect net shot that flattens them to the floor. Well that's four down. Wonder how the rest are doing?

**Felina's POV**

I'm about to gain entry through what must have been the employee entrance at the back of the terminal when a she kat slams through the door at a run. She jolts to a stop upon seeing me and tries to raise her weapon but I've already got the drop on her with my stunner. I wonder where she was going in such a hurry? I look around but I only see a small hangar some twenty-five feet from me. Could that be where she was heading? I stand indecisively for a moment. They are expecting me inside, but there may be something of importance in that hangar. I decide to check it out.

I run fast and low for the hangar and meet no one on the way. I look around me quickly, before peeking around the door to the inside. It's one of Turmoil's jets! Well! This has possibilities. I move closer to take a look. This is probably Turmoil's escape hatch and something tells me I should stay here.

**Feral's POV**

I chose the roof door to gain entry since no one would expect someone to come in that way. I quickly put my glasses on and quietly walk down the dimly lit stairwell. My keen hearing does not detect anyone beyond the door so I slowly open it and look out. There is no one around. I begin to search all the rooms and come upon one that obviously held a prisoner. There was a bed with a chain dangling from it.

Dammit, Turmoil's bolted! I quickly contact the others, radio silence being no longer necessary. Razor then T-Bone report in that they've taken out four bad Kats apiece. That just leaves, Felina but there is no answer from her. I tell the SWAT Kats to quickly join me where Felina was supposed to have been as I run there myself.

**Felina's POV**

I decide to board the jet and try to disable it before someone else comes looking for it. I've only just begun sabotaging it when I hear Turmoil's angry voice coming through the hatchway. Moments later, a head appears in the cockpit and I clock it one. I push the unconscious pilot back down the ladder and she lands with a thunk at Turmoil's feet. I have my weapon drawn but unfortunately so does Turmoil and her last four guards. One of them is gripping Sarena tightly about the waist with a weapon pointed at her throat. Sarena looks worn out and scared. I flash her a reassuring look while keeping my weapon pointed at Turmoil. A draw! Here's hoping the guys find me fast before Turmoil decides what to do next.

**Feral's POV**

A quick search finds Felina's entry point to be empty, but there is an unconscious she kat hidden in a corner near the door. Felina has been here but where was she now? Razor looks outside and sees the hangar.

"Hey Commander! There is a small hangar back here. I overheard my prisoners say they had a jet stashed to escape in. Want to bet it's there?" Razor observes. Not waiting for an answer, he runs toward it. We follow him quickly. I know we are on the right track when I hear Turmoil's angry voice.

Peeking around the corner of the hangar door, we can see into the bomber where Turmoil and one of her officers are standing. She's holding a weapon and pointing it at someone. I can't see Sarena, but I can guess she is nearby.

"I bet Felina is the one Turmoil's holding a weapon on?" T-Bone murmurs softly. "And it's a draw, that's why no one is moving a muscle?"

I have to agree with him, but it can't stay a draw forever and we have to do something fast to break the deadlock. I realize in an instant that, since they are inside the jet, they wouldn't be able to see me come around the other side. I signal the SWAT Kats away from the door so we can talk.

"I can fly over the hangar and come in on their blind side. When I'm in position, you cause a distraction and I'll get the drop on them." I explain hurriedly. Razor said he would use a flasher missile and for me to have my glasses on. Smart idea! I agree and lift off as they take their position.

I hang near the top of the door for a moment to make sure the coast is clear than soar in over the jet till I'm hovering over the open door. Razor shoots the flasher which momentarily blinds everyone. I drop down and knock Turmoil and her officers over like bowling pins. I snatch her weapon away. The SWAT Kats have already disarmed the others and have taken them prisoner.

Felina is temporarily blinded but lowers her weapon when she hears Sarena call my name and grins with pleasure that it's over. She sits down and waits for her vision to return while chatting with the SWAT Kats. I'm preoccupied with my lover who has her arms wrapped around my neck and is clinging to me for dear life. I'm hugging her tightly, relieved and happy that she is safe.

**Sarena's POV**

I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life as I was to see Ulysses as he got the drop on that terrible she kat. I'd been soo afraid locked up in that room and then when I was dragged out and rushed to this jet, I really thought my life was over. But as I cling to Ulysses' neck and breath in his welcome scent, I'm just grateful to him, the SWAT Kats and Felina that it is finally over.

A week later...Megakat Park

**Sarena's POV**

It's a beautiful evening. I've spread my picnic blanket and set our food out. Ulysses should be along any minute. After what happened to me, I've learned to value life more and try to make each day as important as the last. My office has finally reopened, but I decided to look for a new job. To that end, I applied for a position in Enforcer Headquarters secretarial pool. I found out today that I was accepted. I never told Ulysses what I planned because I didn't want his influence to interfere with my hiring. Now, tonight I'm going to give him the good news. I hope he will be pleased. His shadow passes over and moments later he is landing near me.

**Feral's POV**

Sarena looks lovely tonight and she's made a wonderful meal. She seems especially happy this evening and I don't want to disturb that happiness with my uncertainties as yet. She tells me of her new job and I hug her and tell her I am very pleased and happy for her. Now maybe she won't be so miserable and it's great that she'll be nearer to me.

We set to eating and chatting on lighter subjects. I wait till we finish and we've cleaned up before bringing up my dilemma. I tell her about the cure Dr. Konway has finally developed and how that has made me feel. I try to explain my reasons for and against taking it then wait for her thoughts on it.

**Sarena's POV**

Poor Ulysses, such a hard decision to make. Selfishly, I want him to stay as he is but realistically it is his life and his transformation has caused some major difficulties. The fact that he has overcome many of them doesn't change the fact that some of them do make life tough for him. It's hard for me to advise him on which way he should go and I don't want to influence him too much.

The best I can do is have him list all the plus and minuses of either decision. We cover all of it, picking it apart until all the doubts are laid bare.

"Well my love, it's now up to you to make the decision. I have one more thing to ask, however." I look at him intently.

"What's that?" He asks.

"Can this cure be made at anytime or must it be used now and never be available again?"

"I don't know. I didn't think to ask." He said surprised, "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, obviously, if it can be made anytime then you can make up your mind anytime, right?" I smile at him.

He stares at me stunned. "You're right! I'll check on it first thing in the morning."

"Good!" I pause and look at him lovingly. "Ulysses, if it can wait, do you know what you will choose?"

"Yes! I'll keep my wings. If it weren't for them, I couldn't have rescued you so easily and I enjoy them too much." He smirked at me. I hugged him and said I hope it can wait then because I love his wings too.

"Oh, so you only love me for my wings, heh?" He teased me.

"No! Of course not! I love you whether you have them or not." I assured him. "I just think they make you look more handsome, that's all." He laughed and gave me a wonderful kiss.

Early the next morning...

**Feral's POV**

I can't believe I never thought to ask that question. Leave it to Sarena to do so. The need to get the answer to that question kept me awake all night. Even making love to Sarena couldn't distract me.

I wait impatiently for the labs to open so I can call Dr. Konway. Unfortunately, its only 7 a.m., I have another hour to wait. Felina pops in and gives me the final report on the Turmoil incident. I'm pleased with the outcome of that case and it's another plus for keeping my transformation. Though there are some things I miss (clothes that fit, jet flying) there are more things I really enjoy (flying, more powerful body, better hearing and sight). My R&D people have developed a chopper with a half seat that still protects me but allows room for my wings so I am able to fly a chopper once more when I need to and though it is a tight fit at times, most vehicles do accommodate my larger shape. And, though, they are still a pain in the tail, I'm on better terms with the SWAT Kats and them with me. We actually work well as a team when the need arises.

I can't believe I said that!

I glance at my watch and see that is finally 8:10 a.m.. Now here's hoping Dr. Konway is in. I anxiously wait for an answer and am relieved when he picks up. I ask him the question.

"The cure can be made any time, Commander. If you chose not to undergo it now then we will simply file it away until you do." Dr. Konway said kindly. I thanked him and said I did not want to change now. He thanked me and wished me good luck. I hung up with a broad smile on my face. I could not wait to inform Sarena of the good news. I remember her telling me that she was clearing her old office today. I think I'll surprise her.

**Sarena's POV**

I walk into my old office for the last time. I say goodbye to the few friends I have, gather up the few belongings in my desk and place them in a small box. I look up when I hear excited cries from my fellow workers. They are looking outside so I glance that way and am surprised when I see Ulysses hovering at the window looking in. I hurry across the room and fling open the window.

"Ulysses is something wrong?" I shout. He shakes his head and asks to come in. I back up to give him room as he floats in and lands, folding his wings. "I have good news!" He grins at me.

I smile as I realize why he's happy. "Oh, Ulysses, it's anytime, isn't it?" I ask. He hugs me tightly and says yes. I fling my arms around his neck joyfully and give him a kiss. After a long warm moment, he releases me.

"Are you ready to leave? I thought I'd give you a lift." He said still smiling.

"Oh...oh yes! I just finished packing up my things. Let me get them and we can go." I said excitedly. All my coworkers stare at me in open mouth shock. My boss, Mr Fergus, had come to see what the ruckus was about and is also staring in stunned surprise. I proudly walked to my old desk, picked up my box, purse, and jacket and headed back to Ulysses. He helped me put my jacket on, I put my purse in my box and clasped it to my chest as Ulysses swept me up into his arms. He walked to the window and leaped out, snapping his wings open and gliding me off to my new life.

As we flew along to Enforcer Headquarters, Ulysses seemed to be making a decision of some kind. I could see it in his eyes. I waited tensely. Uncertain what it could be.

"Sarena, I hope I'm not being too forward here, but I've come to care a great deal for you and wonder if you feel the same?" He asked quietly.

"Oh Ulysses! Of course I do. I love you very much. What's this all about?" I asked, a bit concerned.

"Umm, well, I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to marry me?" He asked shyly, his eyes staring into mine as we soared effortlessly through the afternoon sky.

My heart leaped with joy and I had the biggest smile on my face and tears in my eyes as I said "Yes, I will!" He whooped with joy and gave me a deep kiss. All my dreams have at last come true.


End file.
